Back to the Future
by Haki
Summary: CompeteThe Marauders travel in time.Remus is obsessed with a book and Sirius likes shiny things.NOT SLASH There r some things connected to LOTR
1. Bored, bored, bored!

Disclaimer:I dont own anything...This sucks!-_-;;;  
  
A/N:This is my first story so please be nice (puppy eyes). Pleaseeeeeeeee oh! Yeah... English is not my native languagge...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a lovely day in Hogwarts Shcool of Wichcraft and Wizardy. A paceful atmosphere could be felt everywhere....Students were wandering on the school grounds, swimming in the lake in the company of the gigant squid, reading books by the shadow of a tree....Everything was very quiet.... yes ... unusually quiet... There wasnt any smoke coming from anywhere...no explosions... no yells... nor laughter. That was because the 4 students who were known as The Maraurders had ran out of ideas and had no good pranks to play on (most of the time)(OK... always) the Slytherins.  
  
Padfoot: I cant belive it!!!!! We havent done anything amusing since Wednesday!!! I cant cope with it anylonger!!!! I MUST PLAY A PRANK ON SOMEONE!!! _!!! (Banging his head against "Unfogging the Future")And when i say someone i mean Snape! (Still banging his head against the book)  
  
Moony: Hey, Padfoot look out!  
  
Padfoot: Oh! Moony! You are worried about me! T_T (Snif, snif) You are so nice!  
  
Moony: No! Thats my book! (He seized his book and started stroking it as if it was his pet) Dont worry, dear, i wont let that ugly guy hurt you anymore.  
  
Everybody: o_O;;;;  
  
Prongs: I know! We can turn Snape´s hair pink and make him sing "Family Portrait"(A/N:I like that song ^^UU)  
  
Padfoot: Nah! We did it on X-mas day, remember?....Mmmm... let´s put some skrewts in his pants! Or maybe we can sign him up with a datin agency.  
  
Prongs: Nuh uh. Done.  
  
(Coming out from nowhere)Wormtail: I say we should..... DRESS AS ZEBRAS AND SET ALL THE ANIMALS IN THE ZOO FREE!!!!!!!!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA!!! @_@!! (A/N:Took it from Hey!Arnold ^^)  
  
Padfoot & Prongs (Remus was still talking to his book): ¬¬UU  
  
Prongs:Yeah... we will be meeting there in half an hour...  
  
Wormtail: Yahoo!!(Runs out of the room)  
  
Padfoot: Remind me again.Why the hell are we still hanging out with him?  
  
Prongs: Because we are doing charity work...  
  
Padfoot: Aaaaa..... And how about that one? (Pointing at Remus)  
  
Prongs: Hey, Moony!  
  
Moony: My precious! Bad hobbits want to steal it from us!  
  
Padfoot & Prongs: O_o????  
  
Padfoot: MOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moony: Uh? What?  
  
Prongs: You were talking a if there was someone next to you and you were .... I dont know .... you looked obsessed with your book... ´o_o`  
  
Padfoot: Yeah...U_U(Nod, nod) you looked like a mother carrying her child or a child holding his beloved teddy bear...  
  
Moony: Teddy Bear!?!? Who told you about Bubu!!!?  
  
Padfoot & Prongs: What?!  
  
Moony: Nothing... ´^///^`  
  
Prongs: OK.... ¬¬UU uh....by the way....what shall we do?  
  
Moony: We can go to Hogsmeade and get CHOCOLATE!!!! ^^Weeee!!!!  
  
Padfoot : We should really meet new people...¬¬  
  
Moony: No!Dont leave me!!(Goes running to a corner of the room and starts sobbing)  
  
Prongs: It's OK Moony... we´re not gonna leave you...  
  
Moony: Wee!!!!! ^^  
  
Padfoot: ¬¬  
  
Prongs: ´n_n`Well, anyway Moony's idea is not bad. Padfoot, get the map, I'll get the cloak.  
  
Padfoot: Sir! Yes! Sir!  
  
...  
  
Prongs: ¬¬ Am I the only one with a brain here?-_-;;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:What do you think till now? I know it's short but if anyone liked it i can go on.....  
  
Please Review =P  
  
**Haki** 


	2. I'm dizzy! !

Disclaimer:I dont own anything  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prongs: Padfoot! You've just stepped on my foot!  
  
Padfoot: Sorry Prongs....This would be easier if Moony hadn't brougth that stupid book!  
  
Moony: Don't call her stupid!(Stroking th book)My precious!  
  
Padfoot: OK! That's it! (Sezises the book and throws it out of a window)  
  
Moony: No! My precious!! T_T  
  
Prongs: Don't worry Moony... we'll get you a new one...  
  
Moony: OK! ^^  
  
Padfoot: I really don't get this guy! U_U;;;  
  
Prongs: Look! What's that light coming from that classroom?  
  
The three Marauders tiptoed gingerly into the classroom.There was nothing exept from a silvery sphere glistering brightly floating in the middle of the room.  
  
The 3: Aaaaaaah! Oooooooooooh!  
  
Padfoot: Uuuu... it's SO shinny......(Approaching the sphere) *_*  
  
Prongs: No! Padfoot! Dont!  
  
Padfoot: Nah, Prongs ...it cant hurt anyone...(Approching even more)  
  
As soon as the black-haired-student's finger touched the shiny ball, the whole room started spinning as if they were locked in a huge washing machine (~Stop!Stop! A what?~ ~A washing machine, James!~ ~o_O???~ ~You know.... what muggles use to wash their filthy clothes!~ ~O_o???~ ~The thing! The thing that spins! The thing, James!Come on! There is no way you dont know what the thing is!~ ~What thing!? And how the hell am i supposed to know what the thing is?!~ ~Ahhhh!!! You are getting on my nerves! Go back to the story!~ ~But.... but~ ~NOW!~ ~But... but..(puppy eyes)...~ ~Oh, hell no!That's not working. Go back! Now!~ ~T_T (Snif, snif) ok....~)  
  
The whole thing was really confusing... Images and lights were flashing infront of their eyes and they were really starting to feel dizzy (@_@) especially Remus who had been eating many chocolate frogs.x_X;;;  
  
The landing wasnt as soft as they had wanted to be. However, Remus was the one who suffered the least as he landed on top of James who had also landed on top af Sirius.  
  
Prong: Hey! Where are we?  
  
Moony: Dunno.(Now back to normal. Whenever he starts acting strangely, just give him a punch that he will de fixed. ^^ Just like the TV!)(~A what?!~ ~Oh! God! Not again! What do you want? ¬¬ ~ ~What is a VT?~ ~ A TV, actually. And its a muggle gadget to brain-wash childre's mind.~ ~´O_o`~ ~Now pleaseeeeeee go back to the story~ ~If you ask it so nicely ^^~)  
  
Prongs: Where's Padfoot anyway?  
  
Moony:(Getting up) Mmm... Think it is this (Pointing what seeemed to be a squashed bug)  
  
Prongs:Oh my God! Padfoot, mate, are you ok?  
  
Padfoot: Please, mummy just 5 more minutes!  
  
Moony: (Slapping Sirius) Wake up, Padfoot!  
  
Padfoot: Uh? Wha-? Moony? Where's...? Where are we? Im dizzy @_@!!! And my whole body hutrs!.!!  
  
Nothing in the room had changed. But what had all that spinning and falling had been? They heard footsteps.... shit! Someone was approaching the room and it was already ... midnight? Had they been sleeping since the afternoon? More footsteps... they were coming closer... they must hide...too late...  
  
-What are you three doing here?-a fifteen-year-old girl with bushy brown hair asked.They could see she had a shiny, scarlet and gold badge with a big P superimposed on a lion on her chest.  
  
The three just stared at her wondering what do or say.Casting glances at each other they remaind silent.  
  
-So? What are you doing here?-Hermione repeated paciently  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:So... did you liked it? I know its not quite original but... PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!! Pretty Please?*_* 


	3. She's melted!

Disclaimer:I dont own anything, yet.... my precious.....¬¬  
  
A/N:I cant belive it!!!!!! I got reviews!Wow!Never thougth i would get any......THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!(Specially to mmmm wait.....DragonzzzGurl & Gaby_the_elf who were my first 2 reviews!!!!THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!T_T(snif, snif) A/N:This story is set..... mmmmmm..... I dont know ..... but let's say Voldemort is dead, and nothing that happened in the fifth book actually happened...everything is peace and quiet....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione: So... are you going to tell me what you are doing here?  
  
Prongs: Padfoot, do something (Pushing him and making him move foward)  
  
Padfoot: Eh...we were eh.... taking some fresh air?  
  
Hermione: You three are in big trouble...  
  
Moony: Plan B?  
  
Prongs: The one we use with Mc Gonagall?  
  
Moony: Yeah..U_U(nod,nod)  
  
Padfoot: OK...one... two...three...NOW  
  
The three Marauders ran foward and kneel infront of the now taken aback prefect with their hands above their heads.  
  
The 3: Please!!!! Dont punish us!!!!__0 uh... I mean... Please! Forgive us.... whatever your name is....  
  
Hermione:¬¬UU...Hermione  
  
Prongs: And what do you eat that with?o_O??  
  
Moony: Eh... I think is her name, Prongs...  
  
Padfoot:That is ridiculous, Moony! Who would call their daughter Hermione  
  
Hermione: My parents....  
  
Prongs: Its such a lovely name!! You know my mother is called Hermio-  
  
Hermione: That's enought! I demand you to tell me what you are doing in the Time Chamber!  
  
The 3: Time Chamber? O_o????!!!  
  
Hermione: Yes, as you heard! Give me your names and houses! I shall inform this to Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
Moony: Professor Mc Gonagall?  
  
Hermione: Yes, as you heard! I wonder whether childern ever hear anymore  
  
Prongs: Take us with her!We need to talk to her....  
  
Hermione: Mmmm.... ok follow me  
  
The young girl left the room followed by the three puzzled Marauders.Many questions were crossing their minds.Who is she?Who made her a prefect?Why hadnt they seen her before?Were they really in another time?  
  
They walked through deserted passages hearing nothing but the sound of their footsteps that echoed round the huge castle.As Hermione stopped abruptly in front of an acient-looking door, the three pushed each other and fell down leaving Sirius like a squashed bug again.@_@!(~Hey!~ ~What?!~ ~Why it has always got to be me?I'm already begining to feel like a roach!~ Do you really see any difference between a roach and you?~ ~Of course I do!~ ~Yeah... sorry...~ ~Apoligies accepted U_U~ ~Im not talking to you idiot! In apologising the poor roaches!~ ~You are really mean to me T_T (snif,snif)(Goes to a corner and weeps)~ ~Ok, Sirius I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?~ ~Nuh uh~ ~Pretty please?(Puppy eyes)~ ~Hey! That's not fair!~ ~(Puppy eyes)~ ~Awww... Ok~ ~Wee ^^ Now will you go back to the story?~ ~Only if you promise not to squash me anymore~ ~Ok~ ~Fine, bye~ ~Bye~  
  
Hermione knock the door twice and the door opened slightly to reveal an old lady in her night robes...  
  
Mc Gonagall: Miss Granger, what are you doing here?  
  
Hermione: I found them (pointing the three Gryffindors) in the Time Chamber and asked me to take them with you Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
Mc Gonagall:Please come in.  
  
She stepped back so as to let them in.The room was a really cozy one decorated with scarlet and gold flags. There was a huge carefuly carved wooden bookcase packed with hundreds of thick dusty books. By it's side there was an impresive marble fireplace with a fire roaring in it.  
  
As soon as the light of the room revealed the 3 youngsters, Mc Gonagall's eyes widend, her jaw dropped and all the colour drained from her face.She was about to say something but she was cut off by...  
  
The 3: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Prongs: Someone has jinxed Professor Mc Gonagall!!!!!!!O_O!!!!  
  
Padfoot: They tried to melt her! It seems that they were successful!*_*  
  
Moony: Dont worry Professor! (Sobbing)We'll help you to go back to your original state.Oh! My God! This is awful! T_T(snif, snif)  
  
Prongs:We'll get the cure!But please dont die!  
  
The old lady just stared in disbelief and soon blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:Jejeje...liked it? If you want more please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. She's dead!

Disclaimer: I dont owe anything.....(My precious.....we will steal it from her)  
  
A/N: Thanks to..... wait(I've got to paste it 'cause sorry but your names are too strange and i dont wanna make any mistake) Chibicherryangel, koolcatt, Kiki-The-Random-Maiden & Julia^^(By the way, Julia I'm from Argentina^^And Remus is my favorite too, just thought it was funny..^^UUOh! Yeah and he is not gay...just wired). Thank you !!!^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Moony:Oh! My God! She's dead!__O!!  
  
But there was no armour there, instead a tall, black figure with greasy hair stood there... motionless.  
  
Snape: (With his usual silky voice)Well... well... Miss Granger... I thought prefects were allowed to patrol just untill 9:30... I think I am going to take 60 points for your rulebreaking(A/N: Does that word even exists?O_o????)  
  
Hermione: But... but...I was...  
  
Snape: (Cutting her off) May I ask you what you are doing here?  
  
Hermione: You know?I was just going to tell you! You should really learn not to interrupt other people!  
  
Snape: (Glares)  
  
Hermione: ._. Eh.....  
  
Snape: Well...?  
  
Hermione:..................................................(~Mc Gonagall is dead~)Oh! Yeah! Professor Mc Gonagall is dead!U_U Yep! That was it!  
  
Snape: WHAT?????????????????O_O!!!!!  
  
Hermione: Emmmm... no! I mean...she's passed out!  
  
Snape: Take me with her!  
  
Hermione: You forgot the magic word!  
  
Snape: Yeah... right.. sorry... take me with her NOW!!!  
  
Hermione: Ok! You dont have to shout! You and the author are very much alike you knew?  
  
Snape: Grrrr.........  
  
Hermione: Ok! Ok! You are so grumpy! U_U;;; Follow me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Chachan!!!! What do you think? I know its short but im updating pretty fast...(I wont be able to do so next week.... I start classes againT_T)  
  
Please review!!!!! Thanx to all who reviewd!!!!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Caggi ^^ Haki 


	5. Her corpse is talking!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything......yet  
  
A/N: Hey! Im back! I know that you missed me but dont worry Im back....(dodges some tomatoes)Ok...ok.. I'd like to thank DragonzzzGurl, Hermine & digimon-lover for their reviews.^^  
  
Also thanks to Caggi and Anca ^^  
  
This one is dedicated to Johi ^^  
  
Ok there it goes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Padfoot: Hey! Moony! Are you ok? You look kind of off colour.... Don't tell me Mc Gonagall's disease is contagious and that you are gonna die as well?_! Please! Dont die! T_T I dont care much about her.... but I cant lose you mate!  
  
Mc Gonagall: How many times do you have to be told that Im not dead!  
  
Prongs: Ahhhh!!!!!!!! Mc Gonagall's corpse is speaking!!!!!O_O!!!  
  
Moony: Please! Professor dont turn us into living zombies too .....T_T We are too young to die!_!!  
  
Mc Gonagall: But.... Im not...-  
  
Prongs: (Holding on her robe and pleading)Please! We dont want to die!T_T  
  
Suddenly the acient-looking oak door burst open. Everything went silent. All colour from the Madauders faces drained completely. Their jaws dropped but no sound came from thier mouths, they just stared in disbelief at the tall black figure.  
  
The 3: O_o?????  
  
Snape: Are you ok, Professor?  
  
Mc Gonagall: Yes .. but... (Pointing at the three astonished-looking students)  
  
Prongs: (Speaking to his friends) Did anyone realised that, that guy over there(Pointing at Snape)just looks like I-never-wash-my-hair-Snape?  
  
Padfoot: Yeah.... but dont you think one Snape is enougth?What's wrong with this world?!_!!!!There is another Snape and Mc Gonagall's corpse is talking and... and... there is someone over there(Pointing at the computer screen) watching us! I think she's a stoker!!.  
  
Moony: Eh... Padfoot... i think she is the author of this story and without her we wouldn't be here ^^UU....(~Right you are, Remus~)  
  
Padfoot: Ahhhh.......... sorry, Haki.... ._.(~It's ok ^^UU~)  
  
Mc Gonagall: Could anyone tell me what's going on here!?  
  
Kri, kri.......  
  
Author: Oh! Come on! It's not that difficult!-_-;;;They(Pointing at the Maraurders) went to the Time Chamber then, that idiot who likes shiny stuff (Pointing at Sirius) touched the sphere and they ended up here! That's the plot of the story!-_-   
  
Everybody: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa........  
  
Author: UU And that is Sirius, that one is James and the other one is Remus.  
  
Snape: And what now? Are these three going to stay for long?  
  
Author: Dunno.....ask Dumbledore. He'll know what to do.He always solves everything. He's God!!!! *_*  
  
Everybody: U_U(nod, nod)  
  
They all walked silently, each one lost in their own thoughts:  
  
*Snape*: "•%)/(?=¿Ç¿?()=+*^´$!ª\º#@|]. If they are going to stay here I swear I'm gonna cut their $•"&/"•!$/#@| heads and kick their $%•$%&$#@|€€#. And then #@|$•!%$•/=$!"•.  
  
*Mc Gonagall*:Do I really look melted?Am I THAT old? Maybe I should undergo a surgery.... a lifting wouldnt be bad....U_U  
  
*Hermione*:Is it me or the three of them are cute!?^///^  
  
*Moony*:My precious! That bad wizard who likes shiny thing stole it from us! (~Actually, he threw it out of the window... U_U~)  
  
*Padfoot*: Taa rararara hey! Tararara Taa rararara hey! Trarara  
  
*Prongs*: One banana, two bananas, three bananas, four, five bananas, six bananas, seven bananas, eight, nine bananas, ten bananas....AGAIN! ^^ Wee!One banana, two bananas.....  
  
They finally arrived at Dumbledore's office but noone even talked....  
  
(silence)  
  
Hermione: Professor Mc Gonagall? Do you know the password?  
  
Mc Gonagall: He changes it every Friday....  
  
Prongs: So.... that means we will have to guess?  
  
Snape:No, Potter.We are going to blow up the bloody door! Of course we are going to have to guess!You idiot!  
  
Prongs: Ok.... you dont have to be so grumpy.....  
  
Snape: (Glares)  
  
Hermione:^^UU so.... let's guess...why dont we try with...  
  
Moony:CHOCOLATE FROGS!!!!!!!!!  
  
To everyone surprise the gargoyle started moving showing the stairs that led to the headmaster's office.  
  
Padfoot: Hey, Moony for the first time you addiction for chocolate was useful!  
  
Moony: ^^ Wee!!!  
  
Snape: Im stuck with idiots!  
  
Hermione:^^UU Why dont we go in?  
  
The all went up the stairs to go to an office where the Headmaster was already waiting for them.(~I dont know how he does it! He is God! He is everywhere! Even right there... next to you... Yes you! He is everywhere @_@!! (my brother punches me)Ouch! Eh? Oh! Thanks! It happens...(My brother nods U_U)Jeje  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well.... I know that that was awful (hides)(peeps)(runs foward with my arms above my head)Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dont kill me!!!!!!! my muse is gone!!(~No not you Caggi! How many times have I told you that you are not my muse!? Now go back to your house!~)Je je sorry about that...^^UU  
  
A/N2: By the way the song thet James is... thinking? well.... is one that I used to sing at school when I was in first grade ^^UU jejej.....and the one that Padfoot sing is one that Homer sings .....I dont remember when though...   
  
Please review!!!!!!  
  
Ideas are accepted... but I dont promise i'll use them..maybe my muse will stop her strike^^UU  
  
**Haki**  
  
Sorry for the problem i had....donno what happened.... 


	6. He's GOD!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.....  
  
A/N:Hi! Mmmm first of all I'd like to apoligise for the little problem I had with chapter 5, I really dont know what happened...... and besides Im hopeless at the computer -_-;;;; It's a miracle that it haven't blown up yet....   
  
A/N2: Then... thanks to wrongturn for her review ^^;;; but I cant drop out of classes.....I'd like to .... but I cant U_U..... Mmmm.... I've recived a review from ~AnOnImUs~ -_-;;;; If it is you Anca I swear Im gonna cut you in pieces and throw them to sharks..... and if it's not you ...SORRY..... and thank you ^^UU I dont really think I'm talented by nature ^^UU.... but thanx anyway....and really thanx to Kiki-The-Random-Maiden T_T (snif,snif)Thank you!!  
  
A/N3: I dont know if my muse is back..... but I think I'll give it a try.... It has got to be today ..... tomorrow............................. CLASSES again @_@!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dumbledore: You may come in.. I've been expecting you.  
  
Hermione: But... how did you know we were coming, sir?  
  
Dumbledore: Haven't you heard the author? I'm God.  
  
Everyone: O_o???  
  
Mc Gonagall: Emmmm..... well..... let me explain you ....  
  
Dumbledore: It wont be necessary, Minerva.... I already know.... I'm Go-  
  
Mc Gonagall: Yeah, yeah we already know..... ¬¬UU  
  
Snape: So ... How do we get rid of ..... those 3?  
  
Padfoot: Hey! More respect for The Maraurders!  
  
Snape: (Glares)  
  
Prongs: I still dont get why Snape is here at Hogwarts.... Haven't you got a life, for God's sake?  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, here, is the Potions Master  
  
Maraurders: O_o???!!!!  
  
Moony: He... he teaches? Real students?o_o??  
  
Snape: No, I teach monkeys like you, Lupin (Glares)  
  
Padfoot: How can the poor kids bare it? _!!!  
  
Prongs: How come there are still students in Hogwarts? O_O??  
  
Snape: HOW. DO. WE . GET. RID. OF. THEM.?  
  
Dumbledore: Well... they COULD go right now... but... there would be no fun and the story would end here....(~Aha~U_U) they will be staying untill Easter Holidays..  
  
Hermione: Besides, it would be grate if Harry could meet his father...  
  
Moony: Father!!!???  
  
Padfoot: Oh! Really? Who did I married!?  
  
Hermione: Mmmmm..... you are not married.....  
  
Padfoot: What? T_T Nobody loves me!!!!!!!(~Awwwww~(Caggi)~¬¬UU What the hell are you doing here?~ ~Im your muse!*_*~ ~No you are not! Get OUT!!~ ~ But...but...(puppy eyes)~ ~OUT!!~ ~But...T_T~ ~Get the hell out of here!~ ~But ... why dont you let her stay...?(Padfoot)~ ~And what are YOU doing here?~ ~ Hey! I was talking when you interrupted me!~ ~Oh! Yeah .... rigth... sorry....you can go on ^^UU And you (Turning to Caggi) go out and bugg other authors!~ ~ok ._.~)  
  
What was I saying?....  
  
Moony: That noone loves you....  
  
Padfoot: Oh! Yeah... As I was saying... noone loves me!!!!!! T_T (Goes to the corner and cries)  
  
Snape: Finally, we agree on something...U_U  
  
Hermione: Actually... Harry is James son.^^UU  
  
Padfoot:(Coming back from the corner) Really? Who is the lucky lady?  
  
Hermione: Mmmm.... Lily Evans....  
  
Moony:But that is imposible! She hates him!  
  
Padfoot: Lily and James sitting in a tree... Kissing!*singing*  
  
Prongs: .///.  
  
Mc Gonagall: But Professor.... this wont change the past? I mean if Harry meets his father and if they find out about.... you know....  
  
Dumbledore: Yes indeed ..... but i have a solution...remember.....Im God..  
  
Everybody: ¬¬UU   
  
Mc Gonagall: And the solution is.........?o_O  
  
Dumbledore: They wil be able to meet Harry but on the day of their departure I will erase their memory so that nothing in the past will be changed.  
  
Everybody except from Snape: Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!O_O!!!!!!  
  
Prongs: He is really God!!!!!  
  
Moony: U_U(Nod,nod)   
  
Snape: With all due respect, Headmaster, I believe your idea sucks!!!   
  
Dumbledore:Oh! Severus dont be such a killjoy. So tonight you will be staying in the extra quarters on the second floor and tomorrow I will be introducing you to your new classmates.If you please, Miss Granger, would guide them to their chambers....  
  
Hermione: Yes , sir.  
  
The four students went out of the office and when they made sure noone could hear them .........  
  
Prongs(to Hermione): There is something important I need to know....  
  
Moony: (Cutting him off) Have you got chocolate? Im starving to death. x_X (Sirius slaps him)  
  
Prongs: As I was saying ¬¬UU...you know my ... my... son?  
  
Hermione: Yeah.....  
  
Prongs: And.... what is he like?  
  
Hermione: Well... he is..... you will be meeting him tomorrow....  
  
Prongs: Oh....(sounding a little dissapointed) ok....  
  
Hermione: But Professor Lupin said he really took after you...and...well I must say that he is your carbon copy.... you are very much alike...  
  
Moony: Professor Lupin?O_o???  
  
Hermione: Oh! Yeah... you were the best DADA teacher we have ever had! ^^  
  
Padfoot: Wow.... and what about me? Am I the youngest Minister of Magic?  
  
Hermione: ^^UU Eh.... nop.... you are ..... out of work right now...  
  
Padfoot: Im a loser T_T( snif,snif)  
  
They got to the chambers and Hermione wished them a pleasent night after promising that they would meet Harry, Professor Lupin and Sirius the day after. It was very awkward when Sirius asked where James was but Hermione managed to change the subject and cursed herself for being such a coward. However, she was determined to tell them what exactly had happened to Lily and James the following day.  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindor male's door burst opened and a tall girl with bushy brown hair dashed inside and started waking Harry & Ron up.  
  
Hermione: Guys! You're not gonna belive what's just happened!!!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! As you have realised my muse is not back yet -_-;;;; I know this chapter sucks as well as the fifth one. Well.... anyway Im not gonna be able to update so regularly from now on..... classes are starting and I am already snowed under work.... I have got 2 test !!!! If you dont think 2 tests are much that is because you havent met Amalia and Adriana......they are too stricts!!! %$/)&#" I loath them.... and if any of you is reading this.... it was Caggi's idea!!!(Pointing at her)  
  
Please Review!!!! At least to tell me that I suck!  
  
**Haki** 


	7. Meetings

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...... =b  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking SO long!!!!!!!!!!! I really didnt have any ideas... i still dont...-_-;;; you'll see... This chapter is dedicated to Jess and ........ uh..... man! I didnt asked her name yet......-_-;;;; well... to Kiki The Random Maiden...^^UU Thanx to C7M7V7!(Is that a nickmname?O_o???)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (The Marauders that came from the past are Prongs, Moony and Padfoot, and the adults Marauders are Remus and Sirius, ok? If not it'll be confusing ^^)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was a bright morning at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardy and everybody was getting ready for their classes.... yes .... everybody..... exept from......  
  
Marauders: -_-zZzZzZzZ  
  
An acient-looking wizard stepped inside the room where the three students were still asleep.... They look so inocent- he thought, smiling warmly at them. He patiently waited for the kids to wake up ...... but.....his patience was fading and his left eye started twitching nervously.....  
  
Dumbledore: Hem, hem.....  
  
Marauders: Grnrnrn.... -_-ZzZzZzZz  
  
Dumbledore: HEM; HEM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marauders:-o- ZzZz  
  
Dumbledore: I SAID HEM, HEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mrauders:O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Jumping to their feet)  
  
Prongs: WHERE'S THE FIRE!!!!!!!???????????  
  
Dumbledore: Now... that is better.....There's no fire Mr Potter.....However there are three persons eager to meet you....  
  
And with that he went out of the room and came back leading or maybe pushing a couple of grown-ups and an adolescent into the room.  
  
Remus: Albus! What was the emergency? O_ Ouch! Stop pushing!.... And Harry is still in his pjms! He's got to go to classes!....  
  
Sirius: Holy crap!!O_O!!! Albus! Who are they?!  
  
However the Headmaster did not answer and just stared at the scene with an amused smile....  
  
Padfoot: (Elbowing Remus jr.)Moony.... that guy looks like you...O_o!!!  
  
Remus: He does'nt look like me...... He IS me, is'nt he Albus?.....  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer the question he was cut off...  
  
Padfoot: And that guy is me!? (Pointing at Sirius) Damn! I really need a hair cut! And that beard! Come on, man! How are you supposed to get married with THAT!!  
  
Sirius: Grrr....... ¬¬...... was I always such an idiot?  
  
Remus and Moony: Yap U_U (nod, nod)  
  
Moony: Hey! I like him already! ^_^!  
  
An awkwadr silence filled the room when realization finally hit the three adults. Harry and James had been staring at each other since they stepped inside the room. The atmosphere was so tense that it could have been sliced with a knife... They just stayed there... motionless... staring, not caring about anything but the being infront of them. The whole world could have ended that same second but nothing else mattered, at least not for Harry for his father was standing in front of him, alive.....his beloved father...... the man who sacrificed his life to save his........ the man who Harry would have liked to be at his side whenever he needed confort.......  
  
Harry had always wondered how it felt to be...... well.....yes....... loved by parents.....Of course he had Sirius.... but it was not the same....nothing can be compared to the parental care given by those who are your own kin.....it is something special.....something unique.... Of course he would never consider aunt Petunia, uncle Vernor or Dudely his kin.....who would?  
  
He prepared to talk but he just choked and no sound came out from his parted lips......he tried to fight back this overwhelming urge to cry but failed completely. Damn it! I never cry! Why now!? This is just great! Now dad is gonna think I'm a sissy boy!- He lowered his gaze and fixed it to the floor as if it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen in his whole life in order to hide his embarrassement. He tried to wipe* the joy tears but realised that someone else was doing it for him. He looked up to meet James' smily face. This time he did not try to hold back and gave his father a warm embrace muttering thing like: Dad.... I missed you so much.....I can't belive it's you....  
  
James just patted his son's back smiling fondly. He was a bit taken aback by Harry's sudden outbust but he soon found that his warmth and presence was quite conforting.....-Wow!....I've got a son!- he thought realization finally hitting him in full force. This new feeling was certainly confusing..... although there was just one thing he was sure about......he did like it.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *wipe: Can i use it like that?O_o??  
  
A/N: Yeah... I know... It's short.....This chapter is not that funny -_- ;;;; And im certainly not good at writing sensitive crap ... I gess you've realised.....-_-;;;;  
  
A/N: I passed the history test!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^!!! Wee!!!!!!(Throws confetti) But still dont know the mark of the geography one....(glup)O_O!!  
  
Please review.......*_* Pretty please!!!!(puppy eyes) 


	8. Life

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!!!!!!!! How many times do I have to write it?-_-;;;;;;;;  
  
A/N: Thanx to: elaineblack17, Toki, Kiki The Random Maiden, kimmers and Siriu's sweeties (did i got it right? ^^UU)  
  
This is 4 u Jess! ^^  
  
This is 4 my "muse" (Yeah right.....-_-;;;;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Father and son were still holding each other in a warm embrace..... there was a long yet confortable silence. All eyes were set on them...... The three adults' eyes were glassy for that scene was one of the most moving and touching ones they have presenced in a long time. They smiled fondly at the couple while they remembered moments that could even mach this one: Harry's birth, his first words, his first flight on Sirius' motorbike, the rather nasty told-off Sirius got from Lily after that.... Everything was so paceful that none of them could belive that those horrible thing they had to go through had been ever real...but they were  
  
Padfoot: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (blowing his nose with Moony's robes) T_T This is SO moving.....( snif, snif)So much better than any soap opera!!! U_U   
  
Moony: Padfoot! Dont do that! Yuk!  
  
Remus: Yeah.... you used to be SO disgusting, Sirius......¬¬..... well! It's not that much has changed....  
  
Sirius: Hey! I am certainly not disgusting!  
  
Remus: You mean that you are certainly not JUST disgusting.... U_U  
  
Sirius: (glares)  
  
Harry: Em..... professor?  
  
Dubledore: Yes, Harry?  
  
Harry: If they are here.....why dont Sirius and Professor Lupin remember this...I mean being here, you know...?....or do you?(to Sirius and Remus)  
  
Sirius and Remus: Nope U_U (Shaking their heads)  
  
Harry: Wouldn't this change the past? They would find about ..... well.... that.....-he said, felling pained for bringing up such toppic when he had just met his father.-Is that all you can think about!? Death?!-his mind screamed.   
  
Marauders: Find about what?  
  
Dumbledore:(ignoring them) Well that is because I'll be erasing their memories before their departure and if they find out about it nothing will change....   
  
Marauders: Find about WHAT?!  
  
Sirius: Do they really need to know about it, Albus?  
  
Marauders: About what?!!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore: I'm afraid it will be inevitable..... they will be asking for James.....  
  
Prongs: What about me!?  
  
Remus:Wouldn't the truth be too cruel? We can always lie..... I know it isn't right but it is just too much...(What about the truth?!)The whole thing will be just way too overwhelming...   
  
Marauders: Could you stop talking as if we weren't here! Why does everybody ignore us!? T_T Noone loves us! T_T (snif, snif) (Go to the corner to start wipping)( There is not enought room for the three to cry in the corner)  
  
Padfoot: Hell no! That is MY corner!  
  
Prongs: Dont see your name in it!  
  
Moony: Now, guys we're not being civilized..... that is my corner because I was the first one to run to a corner and cry.... if you dont belive me go and read the first chapter....  
  
Padfoot and Prongs: No way!  
  
Prongs: So.... there is just one way to sort this out.......  
  
Padfoot and Moony: --_-- (nodding slowly)  
  
(silence)  
  
Marauders: "Life"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Wee!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And out of nowhere they took a huge boarding game........and started........ playing  
  
Dumbledore: Hem,hem....¬¬UU  
  
Moony: Damn it!  
  
Prongs: Pay me!  
  
Padfoot:Mmmmm.......Six.......one, two, three, four, five, six! No! Why would I want to pay for my uncle to be released on bail?  
  
Prongs:Ten! Yes! Ha! I win!(Doing a little dance)And you are bankrupt!   
  
Moony: No way! You cheated!  
  
Padfoot: ¬¬UU How can anyone cheat at "Life", Moony?  
  
Prongs: Yey! The corner is mine! Ha!( Pointing at Moony and Padfoot) In your face! (Jumps on the bed and does a little dance)  
  
But what was little at first ended up being quite a funny sight..... He was singing loudly and his whole body was moving as if he had been drinking way too many bottles of firewhiskies while his arms were spinning forming circles in front of his chest (A/N:Joey anyone? LOL)  
  
Prongs: Oh Yeah!o !!!  
  
Remus:Hem, hem.....´u_u`......emm.... James?  
  
Prongs: O_O!!!! cough, cough..... emmmm You were saying? .///.  
  
Dumbledore: (sigh) Please sit down ..... this wont be easy.....  
  
The three Marauders sat on the floor facing Dumbledore with eager eyes....-They look like children waiting for their grandpa to tell them a story-the Headmaster thought with a sad smile....  
  
-This story begins with a Hogwarts' student named Tom Riddle.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Does "life" even exists??? O_O???  
  
sorry 4 taking so long....  
  
Please review...... ^^UU It'll make me happy!!! Come on you know you want to...... emmmm....-_-;;; 


	9. Memories

Disclaimer: I dont own anything......-_-;;; this is quite annoying....  
  
A/N:Thanx to Kiki The Random Maiden, Sirius' sweetie, Prue Halliwell Snape, Thorn, kimmers and Sapphire the Pyro ^^!! You're great!! And Jess u 2!!^.^!!! You all rock!!!  
  
And Johi..... are you gonna read it or erasing cookies is funnier than this?? ...Jeje ´^_~` Just kidding.... mmmm thinking about it better... its not a joke....=b come on, women!  
  
sUoMi-NoNa: Ok.... if you say so....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Dumbledore finished his story nothing but silence could be heard....  
  
James: Oh...... em..... well....(he choked) Never thought i would end up like that.....actually I never thought any of us would end up like that....and..... and .....Lily....  
  
James felt warmth on his shoulder as Padfoot and Moony patted his back confortingly.....  
  
Moony: None of us did, James....  
  
Padfoot: That rat! That filthy %$•(%/ rat! (A/N:Who doesnt feel like that?)  
  
Remus: Please... Sirius calm down....  
  
Sirius: I didn't do anything! Why does everybody blames me for everything!?_!!!  
  
Remus: I wasn't talking to you....´.`UU  
  
Sirius: Oh!... OK! ._.  
  
Padfoot: But....but! MY godson had to live with those muggles because of that %$"/&%(/!!!!  
  
Prongs: Wait...wait ...... Is Lily's sister the one with the horse face?  
  
Moony: The one who called us freaks in Lily's birthday party?  
  
Remus: Yap... that was her......-_-;;; I remember that day.....  
  
Sirius:Jejeje....^o^ She got quite a shock when she saw her face after drinking Moony's potion....all those blisters....yuk...  
  
Moony: I didnt tell her to drink it...  
  
Remus: I just happened to offer her the wrong glass......  
  
Moony: Still..... I dont know why she took it.....  
  
Padfoot: All I know is that she blushed when she took it.....´O_~` I think she liked you......  
  
Moony:Grrr..... ´.`.....Well.... that was not what she told me when she was running after me with that ....that thing...em..... that stick Lily used to use to hit that hard white ball.....  
  
Harry: A bat?  
  
Sirius: Harry! It is not nice to treat animals like that! How would YOU feel if someone use your head to hit a ball!? That is cruel! T_T Poor bats! Muggles' spotrs are so barbaric!  
  
Harry:Emm.... a bat is a wooden stick to play baseball......  
  
Sirius: Oh...... ._. ok....  
  
Prongs: Well! Going back to my son! Is that why you are so skinny!? Because they dont feed you properly!?  
  
Harry: ._. em.... no....I'm living with Sirius now...  
  
Prongs: Sirius!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius and Padfoot: What!? O_O!!  
  
Prongs: Not you...... you!!  
  
Sirius: What....?  
  
Prongs: You've been starving my son!!!!!  
  
Sirius: Me?! Starving your son!?!? O_O!!!He eats like a horse! Dont know why he's so skinny! I may have done a few stupid things in my life but....  
  
Remus: A few?  
  
Moony: I'd say they were quite a lot.....  
  
Padfoot: Oh yeah?! Name one!  
  
Remus: The day your head got stuked in a bucket.....  
  
Sirius: I was young!!!!  
  
Remus:You were fifteen....  
  
Moony: ´.`UU Actually that happened a few months ago......  
  
Padfoot: But...but  
  
Moony: The day you ate a whole quill cause you thought it was a sugar one.....-_-;;;; That was a certainly stupid thing to do....  
  
Prongs: You had to spend two days with Madame Pomfrey......  
  
Sirius: Well..... I did do some stupid things.....so what ?  
  
Harry: The day you put salt instead of sugar in your coffee.....  
  
Sirius: They are very much alike! They are both white....  
  
Remus: Yeah...right!  
  
Sirius and Padfoot: (glare)  
  
Sirius: At least its not me who sleeps with a stupid teddy bear....  
  
Harry: O_O!!!!????  
  
Remus: Hey! If you mess with Bubu you mess with me....´.`  
  
Moony: And with me!   
  
Dumbledore: Emmm.... ^^UU Why dont we finish this...emmm...lovely conversation somewhere else...?  
  
Harry: Emm... professor Dumbledore.... may I saty with them....here?  
  
Dumbledore: Im afraid you may not stay here.....you must go to your classes....but THEY may go with YOU....-said the Headmaster with an amused grin  
  
Prongs: Fine by me...(smiling at his son)  
  
Moony: What have you got today?  
  
Harry:(thinking)...Oh God... no! Divination, History of Magic and ....(glup) Potions......with..em....  
  
Padfoot: Yeah... we know... Snivellus*...  
  
Prongs: Today wont be a nice day for him...-he said with an evil grin =)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* I really dont like that nickname..... they were very cruel to him T_T  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was kindda pointless.....-_-;;; sorry ^^UU  
  
A/N2: I will be away for a week so dont know when ill update...^^UU  
  
We're going to Puerto Madryn!!!! ^^ Wee!!! Im gonna see whales! and... fishes that do like this ^o^..... em.... you know... they open their mouths.....-_-;;;;  
  
And plz review....*_* 


	10. The One Book

Disclaimer: I dont own anything......  
  
A/N: You r great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Thank you SO much...T_T......Ya rock!!!Thanx to wrongturn, Lily Evans0 (does the 0 goes? ^.^!), the ark fan, Kiki The Random Maiden, Sapphire the Pyro and Sirius' sweetie  
  
A/N2: Emmm the dialogues between me and the characters are back....-_-;;; you dont need to read them cause they are not important...... if they bother you let me know ok? ;P  
  
IMPORTANT!!! This does not follow the fith book......Jejeje... I kind of like Trelawney teaching  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-Who dares to traspass upon my private lands? Draw your swords and fight like men!  
  
Padfoot: He's still here? -_-UU  
  
Harry: Yap....^^UU  
  
Moony: Yeah... yeah..., Sir Cadogan, we are kind of in a hurry....emm..... we'll see you around...  
  
Sir Cadogan: See you around?! You, scurvy coward?!  
  
Prongs: Yeah, yeah whatever.... bye Sir Cadogan!!! ´¬.¬`UU  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Trelawney: Today I'm going to teach you how to predict the future by examining intestines.....  
  
Parvati: Intestines?......, Professor...-she asked with disgust (~A/N: Who wouldn't?.....O_o Well I wouldn't.... but many people would....-_-;;;~)  
  
Professor Trelawney: Yes, Miss Patil. Animal intestines.....now.....open your books on page 153...  
  
She turned around to picked her own book and started going through it ....but..... BANG!!! The trap door burst opened to reveal four students trying to catch their breath, though her eyes never left the dusty yellow pages.....  
  
Harry: Pro...fessor... we... em..... so..rry.. we...   
  
Professor Trelawney: Aaa... yes Mr Potter..... my inner eye had already foreseen your delay.....  
  
When she finally noticed that there were four students instead of one and that those three extra students looked just like James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black at the age of 15, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock making them look like two golf balls behind a pair of thick magnifying glasses(~ Wait, wait..... two what? behind a pair of what?~ ~ Oh! God! Not you again James....what now....? -__-;;;~ ~ Well it's been a while since we last talked..^.^!!~ ~-_-;;; Well...I've got to go on with the story.... get lost, will ya?~ ~ But you haven't answered my question!~ ~ Later, later...~ ~But, but...(puppy eyes)...~ ~ Nope...that doesn't work with me...I'll tell you some other time ok?~ ~ No! It's not ok...~ ~ Well I don't really care.....now go back~ ~ Fine! But you'll have to tell me some day...~ ~ Yeah, yeah ok...¬_¬ now GO!~)  
  
Padfoot: I bet she didn't see US coming...-he said in a low voice so that just the four of them could hear it.  
  
Moony: Oh! Professor! You didn't know we were coming?-he asked with an exagerated surprised tone -Professor Dumbledore thought there was no need to tell you...you know....cause you're a seer- smiling a cat-like smile (Mmm...maybe a wolf-like? ^_~)  
  
Professor Trelawney: Of course I knew... Don't be silly....*cought* em.... now go to your seats.....  
  
They all obeyed and sat next to a delighted red-haired boy who was staring at the quartet with wide opened eyes.....  
  
Ron: Wow! O_O!!  
  
Harry: Yeah....Hermione was right.....let me...  
  
Ron: Wow! O_O  
  
Harry: ¬¬....I know Ron....-_-;;; Let me introduce them...  
  
Ron: Wow! O_O  
  
Prongs: Harry?...Is your friend ok? O_o??  
  
Padfoot: He's kindda slow isnt he?  
  
Ron: Hey!  
  
Harry: At last! Well..... This is my dad....(pointing to James), this is Sirius..... and this is Remus? O_O?? Where is Remus?  
  
They all looked around frantically and saw that Remus was crawling and preparing to jump?  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Professor Trelawney: Get him off me!!!!  
  
Moony: My precious! Give it back to us!  
  
Prongs: Oh oh.......O_O  
  
Padfoot: Damn it! She's got that bloody book....  
  
Ron & Harry: Eh? O_O  
  
Prongs: -__-;;; Not again....  
  
Padfoot: Quickly....let us take him to the Mdme Pomfrey....  
  
Once Remus got what he wanted he let himself be carried to the hospital wing....  
  
Ron: Em....what exactly was that?  
  
Prongs: Well....you see.... Remus is kindda obssesed with that book.....(Pointing the "Unfogging the "Unfogging the Future" Remus was holding)  
  
Harry: I still dont see why he acted so wired.....Ouch! O_ (Bumping into someone)  
  
Sirius: What exactly are you doing here?  
  
Remus: Dumbledore said you should go to classes.....(spotting Moony) Not that damn book again!  
  
Sirius: How come?! O_O You used to love it so much....-grinning  
  
Remus:Argggh...¬¬ Give me that! (Snatching the book out of Moony's hand)  
  
Moony hissed and was ready to charge but was stopped by the two younger Marauders  
  
Remus:(sigh) Give him a punch and he'll fine again....  
  
Prongs: You heard him..... hit Remus (to Sirius)  
  
Sirius: Ok ...if you say so...(Slapping Remus)  
  
Remus: Not me you idiot! Him! (Pointing at Moony)  
  
Ron: Dont woory... I'll do it....This might be the only chance I get to hit a Professor...(Hitting Moony)  
  
Moony: Hu? What happened? .... Why am I dizzy? @_@!!  
  
Padfoot: The book again...-_-;;  
  
Moony: Oh! Again? ._.  
  
Everyone:Uh hu! U_U (nodding)  
  
Remus: We should really do something about it....  
  
Harry: We can just throw th book away...  
  
Ron: Or we could make a bonfire with it. ^.^!  
  
Remus:(his face darkening) The One Book cannot be destroyed.....or burned ¬¬UU...hem.... It must be taken to Mordor....for it just can be unmade where in the fires of the Mount Doom.....  
  
(silence)  
  
Everybody: O_O!!!  
  
Remus: ^.^!! Im just kidding....he you should have seen your faces...^_^ I can take it later to Trelawney  
  
Everybody: ¬¬UU  
  
Sirius:(sight) Well... anyway....What have you got now? The bell is about to ring....  
  
Ron: History of Magic..... get ready to take a little nap....-_-;;;  
  
Padfoot: Well....do that or we could so what we do whenever he've got classes with Binns...  
  
Harry: What do you do whenever you've got with Binns?-asked suspiciously  
  
Prongs: Just get a lot of partchment.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review...(puppy eyes)  
  
Oh! yeah...the next chapter's idea I got it when i was re-reading POA.....I dont know if it has been done before....and if it has...sorry.... Im not trying anyone's idea...^^UU 


	11. Mr Feathers!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...-_-;;;;;  
  
A/N: Thank you to: Kiki-The-Random-Maiden (Your reviews are so fun to read !! ^.^!! You rule!!),Arctic*Saber (Wow!! O_o!! Thank you for the...em... one ...two... three....-_-;;; em... oh yeah! 9 reviews!!! T_T (snif, snif) You're so nice!!!! ^.^!!! Ya rock!!), Acacia Jules ( ´n_n` hehe... sorry 4 having scared you...^.^!! I really didnt mean it...¬_¬UU.... well ....maybe ^.^!! Thank you!!) and to HarryGryffinGirl (Emmm.... i really dont know what "yayness" is.....^^UU Please explain if you're still reading)  
  
A/N: You know .....i was going to give this story up.... (sigh) but i dont think i will now.....thank you johi!! n_n!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The five students ran as fast as their legs could take them, dodging professors and other students and sometimes.....ok, ok, always bumping into them....except Padfoot who always bumped into walls and armours....  
  
Padfoot: Uuuuu.... oh! A little birdy! ^.^! And another! And another! @_@!! And a star! ... Hey! And there is another one! Uuuu they are SO shiny! *_*  
  
Harry: What's up with Sirius? O_O??  
  
Prongs: (sigh) I think he hit his head really hard this time....-_-;;;  
  
Ron: Ok.... but we must get going... I'm not worried about Bins, but Hermione is gonna kill us!  
  
Moony: Sirius? Em... we must go now.(Grabbing his arm)  
  
Padfoot: But the birdies!! @_@ They'll miss me! T_T And...and the shiny stars! Have you seen how shiny they are!? *_*  
  
Prongs: Emm...yes mate, I have...¬_¬UU But I think that if you keep bangging your head with something they'll follow you. ^.^  
  
Padfoot: Really? Wee!! ^.^  
  
Sirius was about to take the armours' helmet and bang his head with it if Remus hadn't stop him.  
  
Moony: Prongs!  
  
Harry: Dad!  
  
Prongs:(Looking sheepishly) Ok....  
  
When they got to the classroom, a furious-looking Hermione was looking daggers and muttering curses under her breath.  
  
Hermione: You were about to be late!(still glaring)  
  
Padfoot: Uuuuu...the girl with the funny name! ^.^  
  
Hermione was about to reply the a most unpleasent way she could but wasn't able to as a .... head? appeared in front of her?  
  
Professor Bins: Come in now-he said in his usual monotonus tone.  
  
And with that everyone entered the room and the dull and boring lesson began. Bins kept talking and talking as if he knew the lesson by heart. Everybody(well almost every body....¬_¬ *cough* Hermione *cough*) was starting to doze off. However, the five students sitting at the back of the class seemed to be somehow entratained.They were scribling on a lagre piece of partchment....  
  
-Mr Prongs belives this lesson can not be more boring.  
  
-Mr Moony agrees and would like to add that Mr Padfoot does not seem to be sane yet.  
  
-Mr Padfoot is outraged by Mr Moonys' statement and would like to say that he is perfectly sa- Uuuuuu!!!! Come little birdy....birdy....  
  
-Why are you writing in third person?(Harry)  
  
Marauders: (gasp) O_O!!  
  
-Mr Prongs is completely disappointed in Mr Harry and belives that he should already know that the Marauders do not write in first person.  
  
-Oh! Em..... Mr Harry would like to know why.  
  
-Mr Moony, Mr Padfoot and Mr Prongs do it because it is fun, much more than writing in first person.  
  
Harry stared at the piece of partchment wondering if Sirius was the insane one and not the three.He chose the second option but didn't really cared. He thought of something to say ......well... write and started scribling.  
  
-Mr Harry would like to ask the misters whether they would like to join him to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow.  
  
-Mr Padfoot is delighted by the idea but he is arfaid he wont be able to make it as Mr Feathers would miss him too much.  
  
-Who's Mr Feathers? (Ron)  
  
Marauders: (gasp) O_O!!  
  
-What? (Ron)  
  
Marauders: (gasp...again -_-;;;)  
  
Harry nudged Ron with his elbow and explained about the third person stuff.  
  
Ron: Aaaaaaan............. ok  
  
-Mr Ron would like to know who Mrt feathers is.  
  
-Mr Prongs was wondering that too.  
  
-As well as Mr Moony.  
  
-Mr Padfoot apologies and would like to inroduce Mr Feathers.Mr Padfoot and Mr Feathers met when Mr Padfoot accidentally bumped into an armour.  
  
Sirius pointed at the ceiling but nothing was there. The other four stared for a long time waiting for him to continue but he just grinned broadly.  
  
-Mr Moony would like to register that there is nothing there.  
  
-Mr Padfoot suggests that Mr Moony should buy a pair of glasses as he is completely blind.  
  
-Mr Prongs would have to agree with Mr Moony as there is nothing there!  
  
-Mr Padfoot cant belive how rudly the other misters are acting and would like to add that Mr Feathers and Mr Padfoot are leaving!  
  
He put down his quilt just when the bell rang. He rapidly gathered his school bag, turned his head towards the rest and glared at them.  
  
Padfoot: Come on, Mr feathers!   
  
And with that he stormed out of Professor Bins' clasroom.  
  
Hermione: What happened to that one?  
  
The rest just shrugged their shoulders in utter puzzlement and left the classroom to catch up with their friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yey! It's over. Pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! Pretty please? (puppy eyes) 


	12. Sounds familiar, Potter?

Disclaimer: I dont own anything -_-;;;  
  
A/N:Thanx to:  
  
*dark star11*( I'm glad you found it interesting ^.^!!)  
  
*AKANinaBlack*(^^UU Sorry it wasn't so long...dont hit me!! (runs to a corner to hide) it's just that I'm not used to write long chapters, besides Im siting for 2 international exams and I'm kind of snowed under work( Betty is so mean! em...-_-;;) but I'll try ^_^)  
  
*Arctic*Saber *(Thank you so much!!^.^!!and tis ok dont worry)  
  
*muge* (Enslish is not my native language either...^_^ thank you 4 your review...and you should really try to post your stories...I'd be willing to read them ^^)  
  
*HarryGryffinGirl* (Oh! so you have met Mr Feathers! ^^)  
  
*Sapphire the Pyro *(o_O?? but thanx anyway!!^^)  
  
*Kiki-The-Random-Maiden* (Thank you so much!!! Im glad this fic cures your stress?O_o?? But anyway... your reviews are so supportive (does that word existsO_o??) not to mention that they are so funny! ^_^!!Thanx again)  
  
*Acacia Jules* (God my fic is really traumatizing you! First you are scared and now you are shocked ^-^ !! And you might be going crazy. I swear I dont do it on purpose.... 


	13. Rest in Peace

Disclaimer:I dont own anything... I'm kindda getting tired of this -_-;;;  
  
A/N: Ok some want Severus to be punished -_-;;; and some others.....don't -_-;; Well just two...*cough* christelle*cough*little-lost-one*cough* ^-^!! So Im gonna write the first option....sorry christelle & little-lost-one ='( But don't worry, I'll write something you may like later ^.^!!  
  
A/N2: Ok thanks to:  
  
*Acacia Jules * U_U I dont think all Slytherins are like that.... I kindda like Snape....-_-;;;(dont hit me!!! T_T) Though Malfoy is another thing.I mean... I do agree with you about the growing up and getting a life part but i dont think he is THAT bad. .....And by the way Bubu Rocks!!!! @_@!!  
  
*AKANinaBlack* Thank you for being so understanding.... Though I'm still a little scared....^^UU Just kidding ¬_¬UU  
  
*Maho Shojo* Je! I always like new reviewers....(to the rest: don't take offence...Ya rule too!! ^_^!!) Im glad you found it funny!^.^!! And let me add that Im kindda scared too....you aren't gonna eat me too, are you? ^-^ _!! Please dont! My flesh is too tough..... I SWEAR!  
  
*dark star11* Ok,ok you dont have to be that agressive...Y_Y.....Thanx! ^.^!  
  
*christelle* Wee! I love Snape too!!! ^.^!! I totally agree with you!!  
  
*Sapphire the Pyro* The answer is Yes...^.^!! Make them suffer! Muahaahahahahahhah!!! Thank you!!  
  
* kalathetrumpeter* Im glad you liked it! ^.^! Thank you so much!   
  
*Arctic*Saber* U_U Poor your brother, that must have hurt _o!!....And of course noone belives Sirius!Who would? ^.^!! He's so nuts! But everybody loves him! ^_^!! He's so sweet!  
  
*little-lost-one* ^.^!! Wee!!!! The Lord of the Rings rocks!!!! @_@!! Thank you! My precious...  
  
**Hem, hem....this could ruin my reputation as the tough one ¬¬UU (at school at least) but...I love you all!!!! Everyone of you!!!!!!!!!You brighten my day with your reviews! And belive me, I need to be brighten now and then U_U THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The rest of the lesson went on as usual...(When I say usual I mean a lot of yelling and a very very scared Neville,of course U_U) The Marauders did not utter a word as they saw that James was not in the mood for talking or writing(you know what I mean). His eyes never leaving Snape. Of course the Potion Master noticed the constant staring but decided to ignore it.  
  
At last the bell rang and the students dashed to the door.Though five students fell behind.  
  
Padfoot: We must do something! He can't talk to one of the Marauders like that!   
  
Moony: I dont know...he WAS right, you know? That day you went too far.  
  
Padfoot: (outraged) How can you say that! You're ill mate! Oh! God not again! Dont die! _!! (Sirius really has got something with dying dont you think? U_U)  
  
Moony: Look who's speaking! You are the one who sees stuff that don't exist!  
  
Padfoot: I dont know what you're talking about! But anyway, wait....Mr Feathers is telling me something...aha...ok,uuuu I like that...(grins evilly) Mr Feathers says we should push Snape down a cliff ^_^!!  
  
The rest: O_O!!  
  
Harry: Ok.....  
  
They all gathered in a small group and started discussing in a low voice so that Sirius wouldnt hear.  
  
Prongs: OK! That thing is freaking me out!  
  
Hermione: Me too....Is that bird some kind of maniac?  
  
Ron: Don't know, but we must get rid of him.  
  
Moony: Aha...U_U (nod,nod)  
  
Hermione: Yeah..ok but how? Do we push it down a cliff?(sarcastically)  
  
Padfoot: (interrupting) Heeey guuuuuys!!! Mr Feathers has a better idea! ^.^! Isn't he smart? He says we should cut him into little pieces and throw them to a hungry shark! ^_^!! (*Hey! That idea was mine!* *(Mr Feathers) Pio!,Pio!* *No way! Go and get your own sadistic ideas!* *Pio, pio?* *Aha! U_U I said that if Bianca (a silly friend of mine -_-;;;Just kidding ^.^!!) kept reviewing she would end up like that!* *Pio,pio (disappointed)* *Awwww...dont worry! The ideas will come! ^-^!!*)  
  
Everyone: O_O!!  
  
Author: What!? Cant I express my anger!? It's a quite healthy way, you know?  
  
Padfoot: Eh....yeah right (ignoring) ¬.¬UU Were was I? Oh! Yeah... wait Mr Feathers has another idea! He says we should rip his eyes and play ping-pong with them! ^.^!!   
  
Prongs: I take back what I said before. NOW I'm freaking out!  
  
Padfoot: We would play ping-snape-pong! ^_^!! Got it?  
  
The rest: ¬_¬UU  
  
Moony: Em...well but anyway what are we gonna do with Snape?  
  
Hermione: I thought you didnt agree with this whole thing. ¬_¬UU  
  
Moony: It's just too tempting. ^.^!  
  
(drums)  
  
**Will the Marauders take revenge of Snape? Will Mr Feathers stop being a psycho? Where is Mr Twinckles? Why did James kept silent when Snape said what he said? Why Hermiones' hair is so bushy? Why is the grass green? Will I ever shut up?( Nope, I dont think so U_U) This and more in the next chapter!(Ok, maybe not ALL the questions ._.) (Gets hit by a shoe??) Hey! _O!! That hurt! Ok,ok Im gonna go on .....just because AKANinaBlack would kill me....-_-;;;**  
  
(drums...again -.-;;;)  
  
Padfoot: So? Are we going to rip his eyes? *_* (puppy eyes)  
  
Moony: Sirius!   
  
Padfoot: What?   
  
The rest: ¬_¬UU  
  
Hermione: By the way, where's Mr Twinckles?  
  
The rest: O_o???  
  
Hermione: What? Is one of the questions SHE(pointing at the screen) wrote!!  
  
Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......  
  
Padfoot: Well...Mr Twinckes is.....dead....  
  
The rest: O_O!!! What?!  
  
Padfoot: T_T (snif,snif) Ah ha... Y_Y And he was so SHINY!  
  
Ron: What happened?  
  
Harry: (in a low voice to Ron):Do you really care? ¬¬UU  
  
Padfoot: Well....Mr Feathers ate him....U_U  
  
Prongs: I take back what I said before again....NOW! I'm freaking out!  
  
Moony: Mr Feathers ate him? O_o???  
  
Padfoot: Ah ha...U_U I'll miss him...T_T.....But now Mr Feathers' belly is shiny! ^.^!! Wee!! So shiny...*_*  
  
The rest: ¬_¬UU  
  
  
  
Moony: OK...mate... What are we gonna do to Snape, for Goodness' sake?!  
  
Prongs: I've got an idea. =)   
  
***  
  
They all went to the now desserted Gryffindor common room following James and wondering what he was upto. He just kept going and going untill he reached the buttom of the spiral staircases that led to the boys' dormitories. He took his wand and tapped three times what it seemd to be a hollow step. The step swung foward to reveal .......dust?  
  
*cough* _ *cough*  
  
Hermione: Why the hell did you do that?!*cough*  
  
Prongs: Why the hell is your hair so bushy? ¬_¬UU  
  
At that everybody stopped coughing and stared at Hermione.   
  
Hermione: I inherited from my mother ok? =O  
  
Everybody: ¬¬UU  
  
Moony: ok......em.....anyway! I cant belive they are still here!  
  
Padfoot: I told you It'd be a good idea! Eh? What? Oh! Mr Feathers has a great ide-  
  
Everyone: No!  
  
Padfoot: But...but... Mr Feath-  
  
Everyone: No!  
  
Padfoot: ok...T_T (snif) Noone loves me! (Runs to a corner and cries)  
  
Harry: (sigh)Was he always like this?  
  
Prongs: Ah ha...U_U (nod, nod)  
  
Moony: But...Prongs? How are we gonna use this?  
  
Prongs: Come nearer...I dont want anyone to hear it...It must be a surprise.  
  
Padfoot: Well ok! But hurry!  
  
Ron: I thought that you were crying in the corner. ¬.¬UU  
  
Padfoot: I was....^.^!! But I felt very lonely! Y_Y  
  
Hermione: But what about Mr Feathers? Wasn't he keeping you company?  
  
Padfoot: Well...He was...but he got hungry and left....He said he would come back soon... I hope he's ok..  
  
Harry:Yeah... I hope that too(sarcastically)  
  
Padfoot: Really? You are so nice Harry! Im gonna tell Mr Feathers about this! ^.^!! He'll surely want to be your friend now!!  
  
Harry: O_O!! Emmm....no Sirius There's no need!  
  
Prongs: Harry....I'm your father and I forbid you to make friends with maniacs.U_U  
  
Harry: (in a low voice) Thank you...  
  
Moony: But I didnt do anything! T_T I swear Im not gonna get near The One Book again! Y_Y We swear! We swear for the precious! @_@!!  
  
Prongs: I was talking about the bloody bird, Remus!  
  
Moony: Oh! OK! ^.^!!  
  
Prongs: (to Harry in a low voice so that he would be the only one to hear) Dont be too near Remus. He's a good friend but he can be a little wired some times.  
  
Harry: U_U (nod,nod)  
  
Prongs: I have it all planned, I've got the map......And let the party begin!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thought I'd never ever finish this chapter! @_@!! Here....look....Im not good with pranks...so I dont think the next chapter will be that funny.....-_-;;; Oh! By the way...remember the "muse"..well...I still dont know where she is! _!! She's definitely fired! That's for sure! 


	14. Over and Out

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.....  
  
Thanx to:  
  
*little-lost-one* ^-^!! I love lotr and I dont think you should stop watching it....it'd be a crime! And well.... the word party is not literal...I mean that they'll do a lot of thing that go boom! ^.^!! Well...not really but you know what I mean, don't you? ^^UU By the way,as i can see that you like hp and lotr... I was wondering if you could read another fic Im writing...Tis a x-over,though tis not humour...I havent post it...I dont know if I will...Can I send it to you?  
  
*Arctic*Saber* I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much! Well...and Mr Feathers is that morbid....well...cause Im like him ^.^!! Belive me Im always thinking things like that...Tis really fun! ^_^!! Though...my friends freak out a little...and my brother really thinks I should go to a shrink...(grins widely)I'm really proud of it! ^_^!!  
  
*Kiki-The-Random-Maiden* ^_^!! I dont think you need The One Book if you wanna kill someone....but maybe you could borrow Mr Feathers from Sirius, he's got really good ideas to make people suffer, you know? ^_^!! Thanx for your review!!  
  
*Maho Shojo * (sigh of relief) Yes, Im a girl so ....she wont eat me, will she? She could eat a guy I know though...He's really annoying ^.^!! Thank you!  
  
*Sina Ba Ako * Im glad you found it funny! ^_^!!Thanx!  
  
*muge* Wee!!!!!!!!! I'm popular!!! ^_^!! [Does a little dance *hey! That's my dance!*(James) *Eh?Oh! Tis you...yeah... emmm...LOOK!!! Lily Evans is there!* *Eh? WHERE?* *There..go quickly* *Oh!*(goes running to chase noone) *He IS a good guy...but...(sigh)] Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! Yeah I recived another review from you... though I didn't understand it ^-^UU  
  
*rogue5157* Thank you so much!!!!! ^_^!! I'll try to update soon...  
  
*Kandy916 * Thank you for your kind review.....strange ^_^UU but kind anyway ^.^!! Mmmm....well my muse is....I dont even know _!!!She's been away so long that I cant remember her!!! T_T (snif,snif)  
  
*Sapphire the Pyro*Im glad you liked it...So..you are like Padfoot? ^_^!! Im like Me Feathers! ^.^!! i'm so ...em...how do I put it...maniac? ^_^!!(grins)  
  
*christelle* Jeje....mmm...I dont think I will make The Marauders pay...cause I dont think It'd be right to write that Snape is gonna skin them all alive and make them wish they were dead...U_U...but I really love Snape too.. ^_^!! Thanx!   
  
*AKANinaBlack* -_-;;; As regards the soda can....ok...but nothing larger than that...just kidding ^_^!! You or your bff are not gonna throw me anything, are you? Emm...¬¬UU I really should get normal reviewers...U_U ^.^!! Just jocking! Thank you!!!  
  
*Lily0* Jeje....I really wouldn't mind a detention with Snape...^_^!! Jejej...You know I love Snapy too! ^.^!!But tis just a bit of fun!...thanx for the review!!! See ya later!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The five male students tiptoe gingerly towards the potion masters' chamber. Hermione had refused to take part in their plan. It's not that they objected...They first cast a simple spell so that they could hear what the other was saying no matter how far appart they were.  
  
(Plays Mission Imposible soundtrack)  
  
Moony: What's that music? O_O??  
  
Prongs: Yeah...tis creepy _!!  
  
Author: Oh! Come on! Tis just a bit of music! Just go on! Why do you have to make a fuss over it?!!  
  
Prongs:OK ._. You dont have to get so angry....  
  
Author: (sigh) Just go on with the story...T_T  
  
Moony: Fine....  
  
Padfoot:O_O!! Emm...Oh! Yeah..hem,hem...This is Agent Padfoot, the room is clear. Over.  
  
Moony: Roger that, Agent Padfoot. This is Agent Moony. Let Mission Snapey Downfall begin.  
  
Prongs: Copy that. This is Agent Prongs. Zero hour in fifteen seconds......fourteen...  
  
Ron: Why are they doing that? If you could explain it to me again? O_o???  
  
thirteen....twelve...  
  
Harry:(sigh) Because they think they are working undercover...U_U  
  
eleven.....ten...  
  
Ron: Oh! Ok...Have I mentioned that they are really wired....  
  
nine...eight...  
  
Harry: That's an understatement....  
  
seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...ZERO HOUR.  
  
Padfoot: Im comming in!  
  
Sirius crept inside the room trying to make no noise. He carefully edge his way towards Snape's bathroom. He started looking for a bottle of shampoo and to his surprise he found one.  
  
Padfoot: This is Agent Padfoot. Do you read me?  
  
Prongs: Loud and clear. What is it?  
  
Padfoot: I found the bottle.....  
  
Ron: Snape actually washes his hair?  
  
Moony: I was just about to ask that....  
  
Padfoot: Mission Snapy Downfall going well....I shall proceed.  
  
And with that he poured a putrid-looking potion inside the bottle. He then shook it and left it where it had been.  
  
Padfoot: Mission completed. I'm heading back to headquarters. Over and out.  
  
***  
  
Once at the headquarters...emm..I mean...Gryffindors' common room....  
  
Padfoot: Well, that was easy...  
  
Prongs: Can't wait to see Snapes' face when he finds out.  
  
Moony:Awww...this bring back memories....  
  
Prongs: Do you think he'll remember?  
  
Padfoot: Of course he will....It was the best X-mas ever!  
  
Ron: You mean you've done this before?  
  
The Marauders: (nod,nod) U_U  
  
Moony: But we changed the song though....  
  
Prongs:This should be fun ^.^!!  
  
***  
  
Thery were in the Great hall waiting eagerly for Snape to enter and when he did....O_o???  
  
Ron: Hey! Nothing happened!  
  
Prongs: Just wait and see....  
  
Moony: His hair's wet...so that means... the show is about to begin! ^_^!!  
  
Padfoot: Harry, you did tell that wired elf to put the liquid I gave you, didn't you?  
  
Harry: You mean Dobby....¬¬UU He's not wired.....well maybe a little...-_-;;; But, yes I did....What was it for?  
  
Prong: Pacience.....U_U   
  
Padfoot: Wands ready?  
  
Prongs & Moony: (nod,nod) U_U  
  
Ron: Wands? For what?  
  
Monny: Shhhh......  
  
Prongs: Lights out in five...four...three...two...one..NOW!  
  
And with that all the canddles went off except from one....Snape was just in the middle of a spotlight....His eyes wide open in shock...When he opened his mouth to yell at someone... anyone, music filled the Great Hall....And from his now slightly opened mouth...  
  
Snape: Pink! It's my new obsession..yeah...Pink! It's not even a question! Pink! On the lips of your lover...(singing)  
  
And it was then, when his shoulder-length raven hair shortened and turned pink? What other colour you thought?  
  
Students: O_O!!!  
  
The first ones to burst into laughter were, of course the Marauders....but then, the whole school followed... even the Slytherins...Meanwhile, at the teachers table, the situation was pretty much the same. Flitwick and Hooch had fallen off their chairs, Madam Pmfrey and Sprout had tears in their eyes for laughting so much and Mc Gonagall was bitting her lower lip so as to hold back, uselesslly, the overwhelming urge to laught out loud. Although, Dumbledores' face was grim.....He stared at the Marauders disappointingly while he shook his head slowly and when they caught his eyes, they felt shame like no other.  
  
Moony: Ouch...Am I the only one who is feeling guilty?  
  
Prongs: No, Remus you are not the only one....  
  
Padfoot: Nope....Prongs feels the same way....  
  
Harry: And do you? ¬¬UU  
  
Padfoot:Mmmm....let me think about it.....mmmmm...nope U_U  
  
Snape:... and no matter what we do tonight.......-  
  
Finally, when the potion master finished Aerosmiths' infamous song (Pink....-_-;; in case you haven't realised ) the crowed roared with excitement and clapped loudly. His face was now red as a beetroot, but the five Gryffindor students (you know who I mean) didn't know if that was because he was extremely embarassed or because he was really (When I say really, I REALLY mean it) angry.  
  
They remained there, sitting awaiting for him to yell, curse, swear or even turn them into something really ugly, but what they didn't expect was what happened next. Snape let out a sharp breath as if wanting to regain control over his body, he glared at the Marauders for a moment and exited the room with a blank expression.  
  
Prongs: Ok..now I feel guilty...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok...I told you it wasn't going to be that funny...U_U...(sigh) Sorry, I know twas kindda short..  
  
Please review!!!!!!! (puppy eyes) 


	15. I am too young to die!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything....  
  
A/N: Ok...thanx to:  
  
*little-lost-one* ^_^!! Wee! I wanna watch ROTK too!!! But here in Argentina....I'll have to wait till the 1st!! T_T Ok..then I really dont know what a beta is ..^^UU and oh! Do you happen to know what Mary Sue is? I always read it in lotr fics but I really dont know what it is...O_o?? Thanx!  
  
*Kiki-The-Random-Maiden* Ok..now I get ti...U_U And yes! Mr Feathers would be glad to help you..  
  
And about borrowing Ryus...I dont think Mineko would like that ...^^UU Thank you!!!  
  
*AKANinaBlack*(snif,snif) T_T Thank you! cause I didnt think last chap was funny....-_-;;; And you will feel much sorrier 'bout the Marauders after this chapter...Muahhaahha...Thank you!!! Ya rock!!!  
  
*Christelle* Thax for your review ^_^!! And dont worry...we'r going to make them suffer... not much but a little.....Muahahahah Hem, hem....U_U Thanx!   
  
*Kandy916* Than you!!! I'm wired too!! @_@!! And my bro IS "nice" enought to tell me so..-_-;;; I think his exact words would be: "You're sick, go to a shrink" U_U...-_-;;; He's so nice...UU Thank you! ^_^!!  
  
*Lily Evans0* ^_^!! Thank you!!!! Your story is great!!! I want more @_@!!! hem.... at least I didnt threaten you this time! ^_^!! See ya!  
  
*Rogue Missfit Marauder Jedi* Phew..O_O! That's a long nick! ^_^!!Im glad you liked it! I will try!!  
  
*muge* ^_^UU Jeje...First of all...Ya rock!! ^_^!! Second,....em...what was it?...-_-??? oh! o_o!! Actually I am writing another story...though it hasn't got anything to do with this one... and tis not funny...U_U... It's an x-over..HP/LOTR...but I havent post it yet....Dont know if I will...maybe later. Thank you!!!  
  
*Sappire the Pyro* Aww...dont you feel at least a little sorry for Sapy? *_* Thanx for the review!  
  
*ObssesdHPandSMfan*Thank you!!! ^_^!! Ok I'll try...U_U  
  
*Arctic*Saber* U_U....What can I say? (sigh) You should really not laugh at your PC....Tis really rude.... ^_^!! Just kidding.... Thank you!! Ya rock!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK.....  
  
(silence)  
  
Padfoot: Well..He's not here! What a pity....U_U(shaking his head) (sigh) Let's get the hell out of here! ^_^!!  
  
Moony & Prongs: (glare) We're not going anywhere!!!   
  
Padfoot: You dont have to be so mean! T_T It was just a suggestion.... ._.  
  
Moony: Yeah..right...  
  
Prongs: Let's try again....  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Snape: There's noone here!!!!!  
  
Padfoot: You heard him! There's noone there! ^_^!! We can leave now....  
  
Prongs:(sigh) Moony? Got the explosives?  
  
Moony: Yap! Shall we use them?  
  
Prongs: There's no other choice...U_U  
  
Out of nowhere, Remus took out one, two, three, four, five emmm..., six...seven...ok, eight... nine, (Dont you think it's a lillte bit exagerated to use so many bombs?) ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen....  
  
Padfoot: Not really....  
  
Prongs: Mmm...she's right....fifteen will be fine...  
  
Author: (glare)  
  
Pafoot: Just fifteen? (puppy eyes) I want the explotion to be shinier! (sticking out his lower lip) Pretty please?!  
  
Prongs: (sigh) Ok, ok...Moony take them all out.  
  
And with that, Remus took out an enormous box with thousands bombs. There was something carved in block letters on one of the sides of the box.(ACME Products) ^_^!!  
  
They were about to light the bombs to blow up Snapes' dormitorys' door when... that door shot opened.  
  
Snape: You do that and I will let your mutilated corpses get rotten in the dungeons!!!  
  
Prongs: Ok....you dont have to shout....U_U  
  
Severus looked daggers at the three Marauders. His hair was back to normal now, but his pride surely wasn't.  
  
Snape: What do you want?!  
  
Prongs: We came to apologise....U_U  
  
Snape: And I am supposed to buy that!  
  
Padfoot: Yap! ^_^!!  
  
Moony: Hem....UU. Look here, Severus...we are really sorry. We feel terrible.   
  
Padfoot: Ah ha! Ok we can leave now! ^_^!!  
  
Prongs: Shut up Sirius! UU   
  
Padfoot: You dont have to be so mean!! Y_Y   
  
Moony: Sirius, James is right, you know? Try to understand...This IS very humilliating and James is REALLY arrogant U_U...Tis not easy for him  
  
Prongs: (glare)   
  
Padfoot: It was not what he said...but HOW he said it! T_T  
  
Prongs: (sigh)Emmm...Severus, we were kind of hoping to do something to make up for what we did....   
  
For a moment Severus seemed to be suspicious but then burst into laughter. A cold and evil laugh, the Marauders thought.  
  
Snape: I love it when the mighty ones fall. There ARE certain things you could do...(grins evily) =)  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindors' common room' door burst opened and the three Mrarauders stormed in.  
  
Hermione: So...how was it?(smiling innocently)  
  
Padfoot: Oh! Shut up!  
  
Moony: Come on mate! It could have been worse!  
  
Prongs: Yeah..he was kindda merciful, KINDDA!  
  
Harry: What did he do?  
  
Ron: The question would be what did YOU do?  
  
Padfoot: First! He made us go to the lake and hunt frogs! And we are all wet through!!! He needed them to make some kind of potion....brrr(shivering)  
  
Prongs: We caught many in a short time...U_U  
  
Padfoot: But frogs are so...Yuk!! _!!  
  
Moony: I dont know what you are complaining about! We did all the job! You were too afraid of the frogs!  
  
Hermione: Afraid of the frogs?! O_O!!  
  
Padfoot: Hey! They are viscuous!! And their eyes are so big! They are creepy!  
  
Ron: Ok.... UU  
  
Harry: And...what else?  
  
Padfoot: He made us clean all his filthy cauldrons! _!! And God knows they were filthy!  
  
Moony: That was not that bad! God! You sound like a girl!  
  
Hermione: Hem, hem!! UU  
  
Author: You say that one more time..._ and I will ask Mr Feathers to help me make you suffer!  
  
Moony: O_O!! Ok.... ._.  
  
Padfoot: Have you seen Mr Feathers!? Where's him? I miss him T_T  
  
Authour: Emm...actually I haven't...maybe you got over....and are ok now  
  
Ron: That means he wont come back!? ^_^!! Wee!  
  
Prongs: He was so morbid! _!!  
  
Padfoot: But..but.. T_T (snif,snif) Mr Feathers!!!! Can you make him come back?! (puppy eyes)  
  
Everybody: (mouthing) NO!!!!! Please don't!!  
  
Author: Ok ^.^!! Come here (grabbing a bat)  
  
Padfoot: Wee!!  
  
Author: Ready?  
  
Padfoot: Ah ha! ^_^!!  
  
Author: Ok! (giving a swing with the bat and hitting Sirius)  
  
Padfoot: @_@!!!! Hey! That hurt! o_!! Hey! Mr Feathers!!!! You're back!!!!!!!!! I missed you so much!!! Y_Y  
  
Moony: Why?! Why did you do that!?  
  
Author: Oh...come on you are not afraid of Mr Feathers grabbing a knife and stabbing you while you are sleeping, are you Remus?  
  
Moony: Now I AM!!! Sirius! You are not sleeping with us tonight!  
  
Padfoot: Oh! Why?!  
  
Hermione: Cause noone loves you? (smiling)  
  
Padfoot: You are so mean!! Y_Y Noone loves me!!!! (goes to a corner to cry)  
  
Prongs: Moony!   
  
Moony: What!? I thought you were the one who was freaked out by that...thing!  
  
Prongs: Ok...but poor Padfoot! We put you up when you got all wired because of that stupid book!  
  
Moony: Hey! Dont mess with the One Book!  
  
Everybody: O_O!!  
  
Moony: Emmm... I mean...It IS a very interesting book you know?   
  
Harry: Yeah...right...  
  
Prongs: Remus....  
  
Moony: Ok! He can sleep in the same room...  
  
Padfoot: Wee!! ^.^!!  
  
Hermione: Do you always do that? UU  
  
Padfoot: Ah ha! ^_^!!  
  
Harry: ^^UU But anyway, why dont we go to bed? Tomorrow we can go to Hogsmeade...  
  
Everybody: Wee!!!^_^!!  
  
Ron: Ok.....good night, Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Yeah...good night...  
  
***  
  
It was all dark....they all seemed to be sleeping but Remus Lupin just couldnt. Whenever he closed his eyes, he imagined a giant bird with a knife in hand? Emmm...no in wing U_U. Everything was as quiet as a grave yard but.....  
  
PIO, PIO, PIO, Muahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus grabbed his sheets as if his life depended on it and closed his eyes so tight that he started seeing spots of different colours (*Make them shiny *_* !!!* *God! what are you doing here?! I'm trying to scare Remus for what he said before!( You know...about acting like a girl...-_-)*[You dont need me to tell you who it is, do you? -_-;;] *What? I was bored.... and Mr Feathers seems to like Remus...so he went with him....See? He's on his shoulder* *Who's on my shoulder?* *What are YOU doing here?* *What? You wrote I was awake!* *Yes, I did but I didnt wrote that you would come here to talk to me!* *But Sirius is here!* *Yeah... and me too!* *James!* *What? I heard you were here! I was feeling pretty left out you know?* *Ok everyone out!* *Why are you so noisy? We are trying to get some sleep!* *Oh! Ron, Harry! Join the party!(sarcastically)* *Emmm..O_O...ok!^_^!!* *Uuuu...can I join too?* *What's she doing here? There's no space for your hair * *For your information, Sirius, I can be anywhere I please!* *(really angry) OUT EVERYONE!!! OUT!!! IM TRYING TO MAKE MR FEATHERS KILL REMUS, OK?!!! OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!* *What? Mr Feathers? Where?!* *There...on your shoulder, didnt you feel him?* *Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Please dont kill me T_T Im too young to die!!!!* *Oh! God! One! I was trying to make one joke and it ends screwed up! -_-;;; Go to sleep!!!!(sigh)* *(everyone) Ok.... ._.*)  
  
Moony: But Mr Feathers...T_T I dont want to die!!  
  
Author: -_-;;; He's not going to kill you! For God's sake! GO TO SLEEP!!!  
  
Moony: Ok ._.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok....I didnt make the Marauders suffer a lot.....-_-;;; I wish I had but I ran out of ideas... Sorry for the ones who wanted torture....T_T Belive me....I wanted too....Tis just that the damn muse is still gone...   
  
Please.....REVIEW!!! Or I'll make Mr Feathers haunt you for ever....Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!! 


	16. A a bird?

Disclaimer: I dont own anything....  
  
Ok...thanx to:  
  
*Lily Evans0* Thanx for the review!! Ya rock! The way you are going to review now sounds nice U_U...^_^!! Best of lucks with our new story!!!  
  
*kalathetrumpeter* U_U Ok...I will try..^_^!! Thank you!!!  
  
*little-lost-one* Thank you!!!! Now I get it....^.^!! About the beta thing...tis upto you,if you want you can be ^_^!!...And I dont know if my character is going to be a Mary-Sue...Really, I will just write what comes to my mind.  
  
*muge* I know...twas confusing....-_-;;; I have posted the new story...I dont know if you'll like it...tis really different from this one...  
  
*erqt* ^.^!! Thank you! Im glag you found it funny...^_^UU  
  
*Kiki-The-Random-Maiden* ok...^.^UU Poor Brian...^^UU And dont worry if anybody asks he is not duck taped to a chair...Thank you so much!  
  
*christelle* ^_^!! I love them both too! They are so...like me! ^.^!! And as to the frog....I hate them! _!! They are the only animal I hate! I love cobras though....-_-;;; I kindda strange too...^.^!!  
  
*Sappire the Pyro* ^^UU So...you seem not to like Harry.....me neither! I dont usually like any main character....O_o?? Dont know why! And as to Mr Feathers....-_-;; ok, you can have him...though you'll have to share him with other reviewers too...  
  
*Arctic Saber* _ Rally dont like frogs..but Tahnk you !!!!Glad you liked it! ^_^!! Ya rock!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16  
  
It was a lovely morning and no student bothered to wake up early just because of the fact that Easter Hollyday had began. Althought our friends were already up as they are eager to go on with this story! ^_^!!  
  
Everybody: -_- zZzZzZ  
  
Author: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! I WOKE YOU UP 5 MINUTES AGO!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE UP!  
  
Everybody: -o- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Hakis' right eye started twitching....  
  
Authour: Ok...(taking a deep breath) calm down.... Last time you got so angry you spent 5 years in prison...U_U Besides, I told the judge I wouldnt do it again...-_-;;; Oh! I know! ^_^!! (Takes a deep breath) MR FEATHERS IS NEXT TO YOU WITH A KNIFE!!!!!  
  
Everyone x-cept Sirius: O_O!!!!  
  
Padfoot: Mr Feathers! ^_^!!...O_o?? Where?  
  
Author: I was just kidding...Now get going with the story!!!   
  
Everyone: (in chorus) Ok...you dont have to be so mean....U_U  
  
Author: (sigh) I will leave you now....  
  
Harry: (yawning) Why dont we get ready to go to Hogsmeade?  
  
Prongs: That sounds great...shall we?  
  
Everybody was getting ready and was about to leave when they noticed Remus was still in bed. His eyes wide open and knuckles white for holding on to Bubu (his teddy bear)as if his life depended on it.  
  
Padfoot:Emm...Remus?  
  
Moony: O_O   
  
Prongs: Hey! Mate are you ok?  
  
Moony: O_O  
  
Ron: I think he suffered from a heart attack...U_U  
  
Padfoot: Let me....Moony, mate we've got chocolate!  
  
Moony: Where?! ^_^!! Wee! Chocolate!!!!!!!  
  
Prongs: ¬¬UUHarry remember what I told you about maniacs....  
  
Harry: Ah ha U_U  
  
Ron: Well... let's go then...  
  
Moony: But my chocolate! T_T  
  
Prongs: We'll buy some when we get to Hogsmeade ok?  
  
Moony: Wee!!! ^.^!!  
  
Once in the great hall, they had breakfast with Hermione.(to Sirius dismay)(and to hers of course). Then, they went out and bumped into Sirius and Remus.  
  
Sirius: _o!! Why do we always meet like this?  
  
Harry: Dont know....o_!!  
  
Moony: Emmm...where's Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Here? O_o??  
  
Moony: No, not you...-_-;;; The other Sirius.  
  
Hermione: Maybe he bumped with an armour, the idiot...¬_¬UU  
  
Padfoot: Hem, hem!!!  
  
Hermione: Oh! Where were you? Talking to one of your imaginary friends? Or maybe watching how one of your "friends" ate your other "friend"...  
  
Padfoot: I dont know what you are talking about.And for you information, Miss Bushy Hair And Strange Name, I was talking to Mr Feathers!  
  
Everyone x-cept the 2 Sirius and Remus: -_-;;;  
  
Remus: Who's Mr Feathers? O_o??  
  
Sirius: Wait! That name rings the bell!  
  
Prongs: Tis a stupid bird....-_-;;;  
  
Remus: A...a...a... bi..bir...emm...bird? (stammering)  
  
Harry: Yes, why?  
  
Remus:(glup) Emm..no nothing!  
  
Sirius: Are you sure? (grinning) Weren't you afraid of birds?  
  
Everybody: O_O!?!?  
  
Remus:Emm...of...of...course not!  
  
Sirius:(to the rest)Of course he is!  
  
Ron: Why?  
  
Sirius: (shrugging) Dont know....I think It was in our fith year....but we really dont know... U_U One day he was ok and the other he wouldnt go out of the room cause he said a bird would kill him with a knife...  
  
Realization finally hit the students and explained the "little" incident with Padfoots' imaginary (*He's not imaginary! _!! How many times do I have to say it?* *I know, I know....but they dont belive you* *And do you?* *Emm...of course! And many readers do too U_U* *Really? Wee! ^_^!! I will tell Me Feathers! Ok...bye now!* *Damn! -_-;;; Ok...to all readers!!!! Hide all pointed and sharp things please...Mr Feathers might drop by one of these days!*) friend.  
  
Remus: SO IT WAS YOUR FAULT!!!(to the 2 Sirius)  
  
Moony: So that means Im gonna be afraid of birds all my life!?  
  
Prongs: Think so....U_U  
  
Sirius & Padfoot: You dont have to be so mean!!! T_T  
  
Harry: (sigh) Can we get going to Hogsmeade? Pleaseeee?  
  
Prongs: God! What have you got with Hogsmeade? You've been nagging with that since chapter 11!  
  
Harry: Tis.....emm....well...  
  
Moony: Come on Harry....you can tell us...  
  
Harry: It's just that...emm...I had a surprise.....which, by the way is ruined now....-____-;;;  
  
Padfoot: Wee! ^.^!! A surprise!!  
  
Harry: Tis kindda stupid... .///.  
  
Prongs: What is it?   
  
Harry: Well...you'll see later. I sent an owl the day you got here so it could be done by now...But really it is stupid....Maybe we shouldn't even go to Hogsmeade...  
  
Sirius: Don't worry Harry...(smiling)  
  
Remus: We are sure they'll like it....besides, the more stupid the better.....it will go well with them ^_^!!  
  
Everyone: Hey!  
  
Remus: I knew you would do that! ^.^!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok..ok I know it was short....-_-;; but the next one will be longer...I've been writing another story....Mmm...I dont know...if I should do it...^_^!! What the hell! If you like HP and LOTR pplease check my other fic...tis an x-over...It's called The Ring of Fire...*_* pretty please? (sticking out lower lip) 


	17. A tattoo?

Disclaimer: (in chorus) I dont own anything......  
  
Ok...thanx to:  
  
*Back to the Future Reader* ^_^UU Your nick is kindda wired... but Im wired too ^.^!! I like that part too...*_* so shiny! ^_^ I got inspired on my friends...they are stupid like Sirius and they like shiny stuff with a lot of colours....U_U They are like DeeDee from Dexter....  
  
* *_*oooooo shiny* Emm...I was wondering who you might be but...anyway! Thanx for the review!  
  
*muge* T_T (snif,snif) What can I say? You simply ...rock! I love you!!!!!!!! ^_^UU Well....not that kind of way -_-;; ^_^!! Thanx for reading my other fic! And DO post your stories! ^_^   
  
*little lost one* Jejeje...Em....I kindda posted the story.....^_^!! You know...I dont think you will need to beta it...cause I think it will be faster if I just post the chapters....Sorry...I really dont want to make you waste your time..^_^  
  
*Christelle* Im glad you followed my advice ^_^!! And what Harry did, you will read now...^_^ And belive Harry when he says it is a stupid idea...-_-;;; And poor your little brother T_T Why do all older siblins bother their little sisters or brothers? T_T One day we will take revenge...Muahahahhahahahah  
  
*Queen of sprinkelz* ^_^ Yes, for me it counts as a review... Thank you very much! And Harrys' surprise... you will see it now....It IS kindda supid though...U_U  
  
*tara* ^_^!! I LOVE lotr! (puts on I LOVE LOTR t-shirt on) ^.^!! First thanx for the review. U_U And second....well I usually like stories in which a girl falls into Middle Earth... Broken is very good... U_U, then... there is Fortness Around the Heart,Irulan,(The 2 last ones have the same author)and one that says something with Jack (but that is a sequel so you will have to click the authors name and read the first story) Well if you want to read them, click my pen-name and then go to Favorite stories. You will find them there... And I am writing an x-over between HP and LOTR....*cough* read it *cough* ^_^!! Sorry I couldnt help it...U_U O_O!! I have written a lot! Ok see ya!  
  
*Sina Ba Ako* Im glad you liked it! ^_^ Thanx for reviewing!  
  
*HiddenCamera* Thank you! ^_^ Im glad you liked it.  
  
*AKANinaBlack* ^_^ I love Remus being scared of birds! Thanx for the review! Ya rock!  
  
*Sappire the Pyro* Jejeje.....I didnt quite get the DBZ part O_o?? But thank you anyway! ^_^!! Really!  
  
*Arctic*Saber* O_O!! Emmm...ok....^_^ Glad you like the story ^_^ Ya rock! And well...Im still a little mad at Remus...-_-;;; Im a girl danm it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Once in Hogsmeade...  
  
Padfoot: Hey! Why did you come?  
  
Remus: Sirius! Tell yourself not to be rude!  
  
Sirius: (to Padfoot)Dont be rude!  
  
Padfoot: You dont have to be so mean T_T!!  
  
Sirius: -__-;; Was I always so sissy?  
  
Prongs: Yap. U_U (nod,nod)  
  
Moony: Chocolate!!!!!!! ^_^!! Wee! (pointing at Honeydukes)  
  
Remus: Yey! ^.^!!  
  
The rest: -_-;;;  
  
To Remus' and Remus' (-_-;;;) delight, they bought a lot of chocolate and when I mean a lot it is Marauders' standars. (You know....the explosives...-_-;;;) And that is saying a lot! They had a great time together. Except when they entered the library......you guess why, dont you?  
  
Padfoot:(dragging Moony out of the store) Stop hissing for Gods' sake!  
  
Moony: My precious! Bad stupid hobbit want to steal it from us!! @_@!!  
  
Sirius: Hey Im not stupid!  
  
Remus: Yes you are ¬_¬UU  
  
Prongs: Ah ha U_U (no, nod)  
  
Sirius: Ok! But Im not a ...a.. a...hobbit?  
  
At that, Moony hissed even more and struggled in Padfoots' arms.  
  
Moony: *Gollum* *Gollum* Stupid fat hobbit! My precious! It is ours! *Gollum* *Gollum*  
  
Remus: Ok! Im getting tired!  
  
Ron: Do you want me to hit him again? *_*  
  
Remus: ¬_¬UU emmm...no thank you Ron. That...wont be necessary...   
  
Harry: Wasn't it that he would go back to normal if someone hit him?  
  
Remus: Yes...but if you hit him too much....he might get brain damaged...U_U And I dont want to be left stupid....  
  
Sirius: You mean that you don't want to be left MORE stupid.  
  
Hermione: Look who's speaking!  
  
Padfoot: Oh! I'm sorry, Miss Know It All!  
  
Sirius: Mmm....so that is why I never liked her...U_U  
  
Harry: Emmm...I dont want to interrupt anything ...but Moony is still acting wired...  
  
Remus: Oh! Yeah... There is one thing stronger than The One Ring....emm..I mean..The One Book ^^UU  
  
Hermione: And that is....?  
  
Remus' face was now grim. He took five slow but determined steps towards Moony/Gollum who stopped struggling. The older werewolf kneeled infront of the possesed creature and...  
  
Remus: Remus, if you let go off that book I will give you something better in exchange.  
  
Moony: What can be greater than The One Book? *Gollum* *Gollum*  
  
Remus smiled the faintests of smiles and took out a............(drums).......fish? Moonys' eyes widened and gingerly asked...  
  
Moony: Is it writhing?  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
Moony: Is it raw?  
  
Remus shook his head yet again and said with a cat-like smile...  
  
Remus: Even better.  
  
(silence)  
  
Remus: It is ........made....of......CHOCOLATE!  
  
Moony: Really? ^_^!! Wee!! Give me!  
  
The rest: --______--;;;  
  
Hermione: Was the fish thing necessary? Or was is just the chocolate?  
  
Remus: Mmmmm...just the chocolate ^.^!!  
  
Harry: And why did you use a fish? O_o??  
  
Remus: Dont know...(shrugging)  
  
Prongs: Well that was wired!  
  
Ron: You are ALL wired! -_-;;;  
  
Once they had finished shoping, drunk a lot of butter beers and eaten a lot of chocolate and got themselves really hyper, they went, led by Harry, to a store called MTMP which stood for Magical Tatoos and Musical Pirecings.  
  
Hermione: Emmm...why are we here? O_o??  
  
Remus: I was going to ask the same......  
  
Harry: This is the surprise! ^_^!!  
  
Padfoot: You bought us a store?  
  
Prongs: Padfoot, by any chance......did you bump your head with something when you were born?  
  
Sirius: Hey!  
  
Harry: ^_^UU Eh..... well I was thinking we could get a tatoo....I sent them a design already...  
  
Moony: Well that's not a bad idea.....U_U I will do it.  
  
Ron: Count on me! Je...mom is gonna go bersek when she finds out ^.^!!  
  
Hermione: And you are happy about it? ¬_¬UU  
  
Ron: Well...I will just tell her it was Harrys' idea.... she never gets mad at him....^_^!!  
  
Harry: Dad? Sirius?  
  
Prongs: (grinning) Count on me son!  
  
Padfoot: Count on me too, son!  
  
Moony: Harry is not your son Padfoot...¬_¬UU  
  
Padfoot: Oh! I thought It was a new slang ^_^UU  
  
Everybody: (roll their eyes)  
  
Harry: Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Hell no!  
  
Ron: Oh! Come on! Dont be such a killjoy!  
  
Hermione: No! There is no way Im getting a tatto!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok...here a little gift!   
  
Padfoot: Really? Where?   
  
Author: Not for you! You idiot!  
  
Padfoot: You are so mean! Y_Y Why does everybody screams at me!!!  
  
Prongs: ¬_¬UU God! Stop being so....so ...sissy!  
  
Padfoot: But...but...T_T (Puppy eyes) She's mean! Y_Y  
  
Prongs: (sigh) Im fighting a losing battle U_U  
  
Author: Ah ha! U_U Hey! Where's Remus? I havent seen him...O_o??  
  
HISS  
  
Prongs: Oh! There he is!  
  
Moony: @_@!! My Precious! You stole it from us!! (Hiss) *Gollum**Gollum*  
  
Author: Who stole it from you?   
  
Moony: The ssstupid hobbit! (spitting a little)  
  
Prong: Ew...(wiping the spit away)  
  
Author: Dont worry! ^_^ Here! Merry X-mas (giving a nwe book of "Unfogging the Future")  
  
Moony: Wee! ^_^!!  
  
Author: And some chocolate too!  
  
Moony: Double Wee!!! ^_^  
  
Prongs: Why Moony and not us?  
  
Author: Cause his my favorite one!   
  
Padfoot: She is mean! T_T (snif,snif)  
  
Author: Awww... ok here! (handing a bat)  
  
Prongs: Whats that for? O_o??  
  
Author: Well...if he wants to see Mr Feathers he can do it whenever he wants! ^_^  
  
Padfoot: Wee! Mr Feathers! ^.^! But...but and Mr Twinckles? (puppy eyes)  
  
Author: Well he too...U_U  
  
Padfoot:^_^ Wee! He's so shiny *_* Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu......  
  
Prongs: And what about me?  
  
Author: Emmm.....O_o?? Dont know!  
  
Prongs: -_-;;; Why always me? Y_Y  
  
Author: Ok..ok...emmm...how about.....a firewhisky?  
  
Prongs: A firewhisky? O_o???  
  
Author: Well...yes! We are on x-mas day! And someone HAS to be drunk! ^_^  
  
Prongs: Mmmm.... ok! Wee!  
  
Author: (sigh) Now everybody has their presents...U_U  
  
Padfoot:What about the readers? O_o??  
  
Author: Weellll this is their gift! ^_^ More nonsense!  
  
The three: Aaaaaaaaaa............  
  
Everybody: HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws confetti)  
  
Prongs: Wait wait! And what about your gift?  
  
Author: Weelll.....you all lovely readers can review! ^_^ Please review!!!!!!! *_* Pretty please? 


	18. I cant belive I got a tatto!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything....  
  
*Blood Red* Jjeje...Im glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
*Arctic*Saber* Yap....U_U he's too cute ^.^!! Love chocolate!  
  
*Christelle* That is better...U_U poor your brother...T_T And well the tattoo...you'll see now ^_^  
  
*muge* ^_^!! Thanx for your present T_T snif,snif ^.^!! And remember....if *I* can write...anyone can U_U so I want to see your stories post! ^_^  
  
*Kiki-the-Random-Maiden* ^_^UU Tis ok...dont worry ^.^!! Thank you for your review! Ya rock!  
  
*little-lost-one* Thank you for your review! ^_^ Thieves! @_@!!...hem, U_U ^_^  
  
*Maho Shojo* inckle? O_o?? inkle? O_o?? -_-;; I dont get it...^_^Im taking French at school too... -_-;; I hate it...well...no I dont...I hate the lessons...they are so boring! _!!  
  
*Sappire the Pyro* Oh...I didnt know...^_^UU...And no...thank you! ^_^  
  
*SAilor Hogwarts* ^_^UU I glad you liked it... and ...emm...yeah...I see you've got...emm...a Mr Feathers... ¬_¬UU U_U crazy reviewers.... ^_^ Thank you!  
  
*Samara-Morgan-101* Glad you found it funny...^_^  
  
*AKANinaBlack* Oh! God! Sorry...I should have thought that some of you might have been jewish or some other religion....Im so sorry! Forgive me! And..and sure, you can have Mr eemm,,, Shiny? _!! Terribly sorry....  
  
*dark star 11* Yap...U_U when my mind gets carried away....it can do really disturbing stuff...Thank you!^_^  
  
*Queen-of-sprinkels* jejej...you will see...^_^!! Thank you very much!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Hermione: I cant belive I got a tatto!  
  
Ron: Come on! Twas not that bad, was it?  
  
Hermione: Well....no but anyway! Did we had to put it on our necks? Everybody will see it!  
  
Padfoot: That was the point. Dah!  
  
Hermione: ´¬_¬`  
  
The three young Marauders and their three new friends had a colourful (to the prefects' dismay) drawing tattooed on the nape of their necks. It was a lions' head surrounded by red flags that moved when there was wind. One of them, had golden letters that shone at night (*Yey! Tis so shiny *_*!* *Sirius go back to the story!* *Ok... ._.*) written on it. Just six letters that made no sense. Not for anyone, but them.The three first letters were HPR and then there was like an invisible mirror that reflected those three lettres. (It would be somethig like HPRRPH but the three last lettres should be inverted. You know...they stand for Harry, Prongs, Ron,Remus, Padfoot and Hermione. I would have put Moony but it would have not been simetrical)  
  
They were really excited about their new tattooes. They were staring at the moving flags with a kind of awe in their eyes. The two forgotten adults (*Hey! Why are we forgotten adults and not just adults?(Remus)* *Yeah! You should write "the two very atractive adults"!Who, by the way, are looking for girls? (Padfoot wincking his eye to readers)* *God! And who's gonna belive THAT?* *Hey! We might get some of your reviewers number!(Padfoot)* *(sigh) Go back to the story please!* *Ok...but why are we forgotten? (Remus blushing a little because of Sirius' stupid atitude)* *Because.... they are too excited about the tattooes and they have forgotten that you are there!* *Oh! em...ok...T_T (snif) (Remus)* *Awwww! You are cute! Surely a lot of readers would like to go out with you! ^_^!!* *Hey! And what about me!? Y_Y (Sirius)* * Emm...yeah...maybe* * Wee! ^_^!! (Padfoot)* *Ok...now go back!*)  
  
As I was saying (¬_¬) the two FORGOTTEN adults satared at the youngsters with identical smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
Remus: So... this is when we got the tattooes...  
  
Harry: You've got this tattoo? (pointing at his neck)  
  
Sirius: (chuckling) Yap... U_U (nod, nod) See? (showing the roaring lion on his neck)  
  
Remus: Jeje....but we didnt know how we got them...  
  
Moony: How come?  
  
Hermione: Oh! I know the answer! Me! Me! Professor Lupin! Me! (rasing her hand)  
  
Padfoot: Freak. ¬_¬UU  
  
Remus: Yes Hermione....^_^UU You can answer...  
  
Hermione: Yes! (clearing her throat) You didnt remember how you got the tattooes because Professor Dumbledore will erase your memory before you go back. That means that what YOU (pointing at the two older Marauders) just remember being in the Time Chamber with the tattoes, not knowing how they got there.  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOooooooo! O_O!  
  
Hermione: (smug smile)  
  
Sirius: But we didnt even noticed.... I remember that Lily was the first one to do so.  
  
Remus: (chuckling) Yeah... The told off we got from her was pretty nasty....U_U  
  
Sirius: Yeah...she was so mean! T_T  
  
Prongs: For you everybody is mean....  
  
Moony: Ah ha...U_U (nod, nod)  
  
Ron: But...what did you do next? I mean...you just saw the tattoes and did nothing?  
  
Remus and Sirius: Yap! ^.^!!   
  
The rest: ¬_¬UU  
  
Sirius: We kindda suggested a couple of hypothesis...U_U  
  
Harry: Which were...?  
  
Remus: Well..they were really stupid.... but the one that we thought it to be the most accurate one was emm... that...well...  
  
Sirius: Oh! Come on! We thought we had got drunk and done this!  
  
The rest: O_O!!  
  
Hermione: And... you thought that was the most accurate one?  
  
Remus: .///.(blushing) Well....we did used to have...em... quite a lot of....fire whiskeys..when we were young...  
  
Sirius: U_U That is right...Jejej...once Prongs got so drunk that he sauntered along this street right here all naked... ^.^!!  
  
Remus: Yap...that was embarassing... U_U  
  
Harry: Well... that was something I didnt need to know about my father...  
  
Prongs: .///.(blushing) But..I dont....I dont remember that!  
  
Sirius: That's because it happened a week after we got back....U_U  
  
Prongs: Oh.... then... I will try not to drink too much...  
  
Padfoot: Killjoy...¬_¬   
  
***  
  
Sorry...U_U It was short I know.... I promise the next one will be longer...In fact I am already writting it...  
  
Please review! *_* Puppy eyes... 


	19. Farewell

Disclaimer: I dont own anything....  
  
Reviewers:  
  
*Sina Ba Ako* Jeje...^_^ Thanx for your review!   
  
*muge* Hi! How are you doing! Hope you are ok! ^_^ i told you I would try to update...U_U ^_^  
  
*Christelle* Ok....you can have one....just dont know where to get it...^_^UU  
  
*Samara-Morgan-101* Yap...James running naked....U_U...poor Harry!  
  
*Sappire the Pyro* Thanx for your review...I think you have a lot of rivals...U_U*cough* me *cough* ^_^ Jeje...  
  
*Arctic Saber* Once again...you have rivals....^_^  
  
*AKANina Black* Oops...the whole dating issue must have traumatized you..^_^ sorry...And ok....I will include a Mr Shiny...but dont blame if is kindda out of place...I will try to do my best...U_U  
  
*Kiki-The Random-Maiden* Wee! Mr Feathers! Welcome back! I hope he didnt do anything ...em ...you know....Maniac? Sadistic? Morbid?...And Remus is really popular...  
  
*little-lost-one* ^_^ Thank you! In fact I didnt think they very pretty original....U_U  
  
*Sora-doragon* Im glad you liked this story..^_^...and...well....I eh.. will tell Sirius you..eh..havent got...em...rabies...^_^UU Thank you!  
  
*Acacia Jules* Well...O_O!! Thanks for the 6 reviews..^_^ I guess you like Mr Feathers....^_^UU Ya rock! Really really thanx! ^.^!!  
  
*desicow* Thanx for the review! As for funny LOTR fics...well not really...I mean...they are funny but they are not centered in humor. If you want to read them well they are called Broken and A Girl Name Jack....(They are girl-that-falls-in-Middle-Earth type. At first it might not be funny but then they are..U_U) And as for my story it is called Ring of Fire but tis not of humor....U_U and tis an x-over. To read it you can click on my penname and my profile will appear (there you can find the story)and to read the other two click where it says favorites stories. Thanx once again!  
  
*tara* Thanx for your review ^_^!!  
  
A/N: Ok...everybody! Mr Shiny is AKANina Blak's idea! If you like him...thank her! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
They all went back to Hogwarts, time passed by and before anyone knew the Easter Holydays were over. And that ment that the departure day had come. They were all inside the Time chamber and had to tie Sirius so that he would not touch the shiny sphere floating in the middle of the room.  
  
Padfoot: T_T (snif,snif) Im gonna miss you!!! Well not you...¬_¬UU(to Hermione)  
  
Hermione: As if I care!   
  
Moony: Yeah...twas great to be here...  
  
Ron: Yeah... and the prank was the best! Not even Fred and George could have done it!  
  
Sirius: I cant belive we missed that! _!!  
  
Remus: Yeah...it would have been like the old days...U_U  
  
Both: (sigh)  
  
Dumbledore: Are you ready?  
  
The rest: NO! *_*  
  
Dumbledore: ._. Oh....ok....  
  
Padfoot: Emm.....do you think you could untie me?  
  
Hermione: No.  
  
Padfoot: But...but... I wont touch it! T_T Although.....it's so shiny! *_* No! Emm...I mean.... I swear Im not gonna touch it! _!! Please!   
  
Sirius: Yeah! He wont touch it..... I guess...  
  
Remus: We cannot run the risk....  
  
Hermione: Oh! For God's sake! Leave him like that! He is always getting into trouble!  
  
Moony: We will untie you before we go back ok?  
  
Padfoot: T_T (snif) but...but...Mr Shiny wants you to untie me too..(puppy eyes)  
  
Moony: Mr Shiny? O_o??  
  
Hermione: God! Not again!  
  
Sirius: Who's Mr Shiny?  
  
Padfoot: He is Mr Twinckles' twin brother! He came to his funeral...  
  
Remus: And who the hell is Mr Twinckles?  
  
Padfoot: He was my friend! T_T He was so shiny! *_*  
  
Sirius: And...and...(Getting emotional. It seems he has a soft spot with shiny stuff too) what happened to him?  
  
Padfoot: He...T_T (snif) snif) he ...is ....dead! Mr Feathers ate him!!  
  
Sirius: Nooo! Mr Feathers...how could you!? Y_Y Mr Twinckles! (Goes and hugges Padfoot and they weep together)  
  
Hermione: God! This is really getting pathetic...  
  
Remus: Wow...O_O!! They really need to go to a shrink...  
  
Prongs: Well at least they dont go all crazy about a book...U_U  
  
Moony: But that are just stages....He! Well THEY are always like that!  
  
Hermione: Couldn't agree more...U_U  
  
Moony: (sigh) Padfoot...we will untie you just before we go back, ok?  
  
Padfoot: T_T ...ok.... but... but Can I take Mr Shiny with me? *_* He is so shiny!  
  
Moony: Emm.... sure.  
  
Padfoot: And ..and... Mr Feathers? Can I take him? He says he has a lot of good ideas to make Slytherins suffer! ^_^ Well... not Sanpy cause I dont want to hunt frongs ever again! _!! They are so... yuk!  
  
Moony: No way! That thing is staying here!  
  
Padfoot: But..but...T_T...his ideas!! They are great! Really! He says he should grab some sticks and take their brains though their noses! ^.^!! He says he saw that in a movie! Ah ha! U_U  
  
Everybody: O_O!!  
  
Padfoot: Or...or... maybe we could play darts and use their backs as boards! ^_^ Oh! Oh! And the one who hits theirs heads wins 100 points! Wee! ^_^ Or! Or! Their eyes! Yes! They count as 150 points!  
  
Everybody: O_O!!  
  
Padfoot: What!? O_o??  
  
Dumbledore: Make sure he doesnt hit his head anymore...  
  
The rest: Ah ha..U_U (nod,nod)  
  
Remus: Ok... Padfoot.... if you keep still and dont mention that...bird... I will give you something really really shiny...  
  
Padfoot: Really really shiny? *_*  
  
Remus: Yes...  
  
Padfoot: Wee! Ok! ^.^!!  
  
Ron: Are you professor?  
  
Remus: Nah! he is so stupid that he will forget...U_U (In alow voice so that just Ron would hear)   
  
Everybody: (sigh)  
  
Prongs: Harry....  
  
Harry: Yes dad?  
  
Prongs: I want you to take care.  
  
A tense and long silence assaulted the room and threatened to stay for a long time.  
  
James extended his hand and patted Harrys' shoulder afectionatelly. To this, Harry smiled, though he glued his gaze to the floor. He didn't want his father to see him like this. His lower lip quivered slightly and tears threatened to slide down his cheeks. A ripple of shame ran through his body. But it was just then when James grip grew tighter, then he held his son in a rib-cracking hug.  
  
They both chuckled although Harry was starting to get out of breath. And in matter of seconds, they rest followed...the tense atmosphere left behind.  
  
Moony: Emm...I dont want to be a killjoy but...emm... Harry is kindda purple... U_U  
  
Prongs: Eh? O_o?? Oh! O_O!! Harry!!! Speak to me! _!! Say something!  
  
Harry: X_x ...ee....something...  
  
Hermione: (sigh)  
  
Padfoot: Prongs! You are killing my godson!  
  
Prongs: Oh...sorry... I was kindda worried cause I WAS KILLING MY SON!!(sarcastically)  
  
Ron: Harry, Are you ok?  
  
Harry: Ah ha...*cough*   
  
Prongs: God! Sorry son....  
  
Harry: It's ok...dont worry.   
  
Dumbledore: Time has come....sorry...  
  
Padfoot: Time for what!? O_O!! Are you going to kill us!? I dont want to die! _!! (goes to a corner crawling and starts rocking back and foward with wide open eyes.) *Muttering under his breath* I...I...dont ....dont... want... to...to... die..._!!  
  
Hermione: Was he always this stupid or did YOU two...em..no three did something to him? (to Prongs, Moony and Remus)  
  
Remus: He was already this idiot when we met....U_U  
  
Moony: Ah ha...U_U (nod, nod)  
  
Sirius: Hey!   
  
Prongs: But I think the fact that he has bumped his head so many times with the walls and armours helped quite a lot....U_U  
  
Moony: Yeah..at least when we met, he didnt see imaginary morbid birds or stupid shiny stars...  
  
Sirius: Hey Mr Faethers!  
  
Moony and Remus: O_O!! Where!?  
  
Sirius: (grinning) Gottcha!  
  
Ron: I cant belive they are older than us!  
  
Dumblerore: Hem! Hem!  
  
Prongs. Ok....T_T...ok...(sigh) ....just two more thing. I promise!  
  
Dumbledore: Ok... but just two.  
  
Prongs: Ok...Harry, first of all.....remember not to hang out with maniacs...U_U (glancing at Remus)  
  
Harry: Ah ha...U_U  
  
Prongs: And last but not least,.....I would like to have something really precious to me...  
  
Moony: My precious! @_@!! You stole it from us!  
  
Prongs: I said I was going to give Harry something precious! Not That I was goint to give him THE precious!  
  
Moony: Oh...ok..^_^!!  
  
Prongs: (sigh) Remember my first advice...U_U. Well....here it is....  
  
Out of nowhere, he took a huge boarding game.  
  
Padfoot: You are going to give him your favorite game?  
  
Moony: Wow...  
  
Harry: You are giving me "Life"?  
  
Prongs: Well....I gave one to you when you were born...I can do it again...(You get it, dont you?...I mean...James is Harrys' father and he gave him life....U_U...-_-;;;)  
  
Harry: (smiling) Thanks....  
  
Ron: Hey! Now how are you going to decide whenever the three of you want the corner to cry? O_o??  
  
Moony: U_U...Well we still have the Monopoly...  
  
Padfoot: (Coming back from the corner crawling yet again) And...we can always play a nice and healthy........drinking game! ^_^ Yap! The one who can bare to drink 10 shots and remain standing wins!  
  
Moony: But... he has to linger in the same room.... U_U Because if James is going to walk down Hogsmeades' street all naked, one of us (to Padfoot) will take the corner....  
  
Prongs: Stop talking as if I wasnt here!  
  
Dumbledore: (sigh) I will have to tell Minerva to check for firewhiskeys in Gryffindors' common room...U_U...Well it is time to say your farewells.  
  
They all hugged each other good bye (xept Hermione and Sirius -_-;;;) and to Hermiones' dismay, they untied Padfoot. The three Marauders (The young ones) stood behind the sphere, awating.  
  
Moony: Padfoot! Dont touch it!  
  
Padfoot: But its' so shiny! *_*  
  
Prongs: Let me. U_U (Slapping the back of Padfoots' head)  
  
Padfoot: Ouch! _O!! That was not necesary!  
  
Prongs: Yes it was...U_U  
  
Dumbledore: Hem, hem....are you ready?  
  
The three: T_T (nod,nod)  
  
Dumbledore: When you hear me cast the spell, touch the sphere. I have made some changes so that it will take you back to hours after you came here. I mean your other selfs.  
  
The rest: O_o??  
  
Dumbledore:(sigh) It doesnt matter....now at the count of three. One...  
  
Prongs: Bye son, take care...  
  
Dumbledore: Two...  
  
Harry: I will...take care you too...I love you  
  
His eyes held unsheded tears, though one, just one solitary tear slid down his right cheek. He smiled and James smiled back. Green eyes met blue ones and the world shattered into millions, no billions of pieces that could have gone through the eye of a needle. Father and son, who were once sepatated by fate had been reunited and now they were being pulled apart once again.   
  
Dumbledore: Three...Obliviate!  
  
Before the room started spinning, the six who were being left behind, went out of it. Images and lights flashed infront of the Marauders eyes once more. Although they were oblivious to them. They were still a little dazed because of the memory spell. The landing was pretty much the same as the first one, painful.  
  
Prongs: God! Padfoot! Why did you touched that stupid thing!?   
  
Moony: Im dizzy! @_@!!  
  
Padfoot: Its just that it was so shiny...*_*!!  
  
Prongs: (sigh) I think we should better get going...  
  
Moony: Yeah...they would kill us if they find we are here...  
  
STEP  
  
Prongs: Oh oh...we are in deep sh#%...  
  
STEP,STEP  
  
Padfoot: They are getting closer.  
  
STEP,STEP,STEP  
  
Moony: We are dead meat!  
  
The steps grew louder and therefore closer. When the door burst opened, a tall red-haired girl stormed in. She had a shiny, scarlet and gold badge with a big P superimposed on a lion on her chest. Her face spoke of nothing but utter rage.  
  
Lily: What the hell are you doing here!?  
  
Padfoot: Emm....taking some fresh air?  
  
Lily: Mc Gonagall is gonna skin you alive!  
  
Moony: Does she knows we are here!?  
  
Lily: No. But I will make sure she does.  
  
Prongs: Come on! You cannot be serious!  
  
Padfoot: Of course she cannot be Sirius! I am Sirius!  
  
Lily: You know Black, you seem to be getting more stupid day by day.  
  
Padfoot: Oh shut up, Miss Bushy Hair and Strange Name!  
  
Lily: But I dont have bushy hair and what about Lily?  
  
Padfoot:(slightly confused) Yeah...I know...Dont know why I called you that...But it just felt right. Maybe you reminded me of someone. But who?  
  
Lily: (sigh tiredly) Look, Im tired. I have been looking for you all morning. Just go back to the common room before I take points.  
  
The three: Thanx Lily!  
  
They ran back to the common room as Lily had requested.Not before going to the kitchen to have something to eat. They were still a little dizzy and confused but were dumbfounded by the sight that met them as soon as they went inside. Peter "Womtail" Pettigrew was standing with arms crossed before his chest in a zebra costume.  
  
Wormtail: You didnt come!  
  
The three: O_O!!  
  
Wormtail: I thought we had said that we would dress as zebras and set all the animals in the zoo free!  
  
The three: O_O!!  
  
Kri,kri  
  
Moony:Hem, hem....eh... we got distracted. Well actually Sirius got distracted. We were going to GO with you, but he saw something shiny and well...everybody knows he likes shiny stuff.(Trying to sound convincing)  
  
Padfoot: Hey! We would have got on time if it hadnt been because of that stupid book!  
  
Moony: DO NOT MESS WITH THE ONE BOOK! *Gollum* *Gollum* (hiss)  
  
Prongs: Guys! Please dont fight. Im tired...(sigh) could we go and get some sleep?  
  
Peter seem satisfied by their answer and nodded. Moony and Padfoot exchanged concerned looks. It seemed James was heavy hearted this day.  
  
They followed without uttering a word. It was already dark when they went to bed, though it was not VERY late. Wormtail was the first one to fall asleep, as usual. Then Moony and Padfoot followed. For some strange reason sleep evaded the last Marauder. He had something on his mind. But he didnt know what it was! He felt as if something was missing! He tried to stifle his feeling with all his might but failed completely.   
  
'I will...take care you too...I love you'. All James' muscles tensed as he heard those words but inmedialelly relaxed at its gentleness and familiarity.What all his will-power couldnt do, those words could. He closes his eyes and let Morfeus take his hand and guide him into deep slumber. A smile plastered on his face.  
  
Six letters shinning in the dark in eight different places and different times. A roaring lion above them surrounded by flags that danced gracefully with a gentle breeze.  
  
**THE END**  
  
Padfoot: What? It is over?  
  
Haki: Ah ha...(sigh)  
  
Prongs: But...but...T_T why?  
  
Haki: The reasons are down there...  
  
Hermione: So that means I wont have to be with him(pointing at Sirius) anymore?  
  
Haki: Ah ha...  
  
Hermione: Yes!  
  
Ron: And what about praks?  
  
Haki: I dont know anyone with that name, Ron...  
  
Ron: -_-;; I mean that there wont be more pranks?  
  
Haki: Well Im not good at writing those things.... and besides there must loads of other fics in which they play pranks on Severus...  
  
Moony: But...but no more....The One Book? T_T *Gollum* *Gollum* I wont go all crazy about a book anymore? There are no HP fics that talk about My precious! (hiss)  
  
Haki: O_O...emm...No I dont think so...You...eh...are free!  
  
Moony: But I dont want to be free! _!! I love The One Book! My precious! @_@!!  
  
Padfoot: And...and...what about Mr Feathers and Mr Twinckles and...and Mr Shiny!   
  
Haki: Dont know...I think they will stop existing...U_U  
  
Mr Feathers: (angry) Pio! pio!  
  
Moony: Wow! O_O Get that thing out of here!  
  
Haki: Opps...eh...Mr Feathers! Pio pio piopio...  
  
Harry: What are you saying?  
  
Haki: I have no idea....U_U  
  
Mr Feathers: Pio pio...  
  
Padfoot: He says we should take Snapes' eyes through his nose! ^_^  
  
Severus: I am right here!  
  
The rest: O_O!!  
  
Haki: When did you get here?  
  
Severus:(sigh in exasperation) How should I know? You are writing this whole thing!  
  
Haki: Oh...right...  
  
Severus: Im stuck with idiots...  
  
Sirius: Hey! Dont treat us...em...them like that! You.... (grin) pink-lover!  
  
Severus: Shut up you $·%/()=/&$"·$!!  
  
Remus: Now..now... cant we get on for just ...a minute?  
  
Severus: If you say so....bear-lover!  
  
Remus: Keep Bubu out of this piece of %·&/)=/=!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O!!  
  
Remus: Opps... .///. sorry...  
  
Mc Gonagall: Mr Lupin! I wouldnt have thought you could be so rude!  
  
Padfoot: Ahhhh!!!!! Mc Gonagalls' corpse is up again!   
  
Prongs: Please! Dont turn us into walking zombies too! _!!!  
  
Haki: Emm...guys? I thought we had said that she was NOT dead...  
  
Padfoot: Oh....Sorry ^_^  
  
Mc Gonagall: ¬_¬  
  
Dumbledore: Oh.. can I join too?  
  
Moony: Of course! You are God! *_*  
  
The rest: Ah ha...U_U  
  
Kri, kri....  
  
Harry: What now?  
  
Haki: Dont know...  
  
Ron: Aaaaa....  
  
Kri,kri  
  
Sirius: Could anyone shoot that bug?!  
  
Padfoot: Oh! Mr Feathers can eat it....U_U  
  
Kri,kri   
  
Haki: No! T_T Its my cricket! He makes the sound effects!  
  
Kri,kri (nod,nod)  
  
The rest: ¬_¬  
  
Kri,kri....  
  
Haki: Well I guess this is it....U_U  
  
The rest: T_T  
  
Haki: Well you know what to do....  
  
The rest: Ah ha....U_U (nod,nod) THANX FOR READING!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: (bow and wave hands)  
  
Wormtail: Wait! I know what we can do NOW!!! Lets dress as zebras, go to the zoo and set all the animals free! @_@!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Everybody: ¬_¬  
  
Haki: Mr Faethers! Get him!   
  
Wormtail: Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END....-_-;;; Again....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes...this IS the last chapter...U_U Mmmm... I love you all!!! Your reviews were just...I dont know! You make me forget all my problems and my stress...-_-;; and belive me I AM very stressed! You are the best! I dont care what other writers say about their reviewers but YOU are the best! All of you! Im really grateful, seriously... =' ) And I really dont know how to make this story longer...and I dont want to write crapy things cause you deserve something better. In fact Im sorry for having written things that were not worthy for you....'cause I know some chaps. sucked....U_U  
  
And please dont kill me...T_T Im too young to die! _!!   
  
There's another reason too. Im gonna stay away from fanfiction.net for a while... I want to concentrate on a novel Im writing. Dont get me wrong...I love fanfics! But I just want to give it a try 'cause I know I dont have enough talent...but anyway! ^_^ I just gonna post the chapters I have already written for the other story and that's it... maybe then I will go on...  
  
So...I guess I will see you some day...^_^ (well..not SEE but you know...)  
  
Maybe I will thank reviews ^_^ 


End file.
